What Happens When?
by Lils
Summary: Complete Lily and James are worst enemies. So, what will happen when Lily and James are both stuck in the hospital wing together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! Sup? I have a bit of a block for my Different Realities story, so I decided to write this to help me get over my writer's block!! This may have been done I don't really know!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Max and Anna and the Professor guy! Nothing else! *shakes head sadly*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lils, Max, do we have to do this?" Anna asked her two friends staring nervously around the common room. Anna was always so nervous. She could barely ever do something without Lily or Max pushing her into it.  
  
Max was completely different. She was the one who usually pushed Lily into doing something.  
  
But today's case was completely different. James Potter had recently pulled his weekly prank on Lily and his worst one yet. He had stolen all of Lily's clothes while she was in the shower. So, Lily, Max, and Anna spent two hours searching for her clothes until Max started kicking Sirius in some rather painful areas. And he told Max where Lily's clothes were.  
  
But Lily still wanted revenge. On James. He hadn't given her a break since third year. They used to be best friends until James had gone too far with a prank of his. After that, Lily refused to speak to him. That had ended their friendship and Lily had never spoken to him since except to insult him.  
  
It wasn't that James hadn't tried to apologize because he had at first. But Lily was too angry at James. And by the time she was ready to forgive him, he hadn't cared anymore. And they started fighting. And they kept fighting. Any students who came after their third year refused to believe that they had ever been friends.  
  
"Yes! We have to!" Max yelled. "Potter completely embarrassed Lily and we will get our revenge on him!"  
  
"Calm down, Max," Anna said. She paused, "Ok, well revenge is understandable, but why right now? I mean, we could've gone to the Quidditch match."  
  
"Because," Lily began, "Right now, James is playing in the Quidditch match. And everyone is watching it. There is no one in the dorms and there is no one to see us."  
  
"Right," Max said.  
  
"So, what exactly is the plan again?" Anna asked.  
  
"Listen, we sneak in the boy's dormitory, and then we-hold on," the retelling of the plan was interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside of the common room.  
  
"Oh, damn it!" Max said angrily.  
  
"Quick! Hide everything!" Lily commanded.  
  
Lily, Max, and Anna gathered up all of their pranking items and ran up the stairs into the girl's dormitory. Anna jumped on her bed and picked up her latest edition of Witch Weekly. Max picked up her Potions homework and started working on it. Lily rushed to put everything away. Then she sat on her bed and grabbed her favorite book.  
  
Linda and Janet, the other Gryffindor girl sixth years, walked into the dorm. Lily, Max, and Anna were on friendly terms with these girls, but they couldn't trust them with just anything. Because they were nice enough, but they were two of the biggest gossipers that Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
"Hey guys!" Linda greeted.  
  
"Why didn't you come to the Quidditch match?" Janet asked frowning.  
  
"We didn't feel like it," Lily said shortly.  
  
"James still getting to you?" Linda asked.  
  
"He's been getting to me since third year," Lily replied.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it," Janet told her. "The Slytherin beater whacked his arm to stop him from scoring a goal and it knocked him off his broom."  
  
"We'll get more information of him tomorrow, but the rumor is that he'll have to stay in hospital wing for the whole week!" Linda gossiped excitedly.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. And muttered something like, "It figures she'd be the first to know."  
  
"What did you say?" Linda asked.  
  
"Nothing," Max replied innocently.  
  
"This is great, Lils! A whole week without James!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go celebrate in the common room! Michael caught the snitch right after James fell off! We won the cup!!" Linda babbled happily.  
  
"Yeah," Janet said. "We just wanted to let you guys know what happened to James."  
  
Max rolled her eyes again and sneered, "Yeah right, they just wanted to tell someone the news."  
  
Anna nodded her head and asked, "So, are we still gonna prank James?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Max said raising her voice a bit.  
  
"Shhh! Max!" Lily said tensely to Max.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered.  
  
"Ok, so when Potter gets out of the hospital wing, we hit him!" Lily said.  
  
"Right," her friends said in unison.  
  
"He won't be expecting it and he'll just be getting over his injury," Lily said smiling.  
  
"Isn't that a bit mean?" Anna asked. "I mean, he'll just be getting out of the hospital wing."  
  
"Ann, think of all the things that Potter has done to Lils and is it fair?" Max asked.  
  
Anna started to smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day in Potions, Lily, Max and Anna were working on a forgetfulness potion. Max and Anna had been lucky enough to be partnered together. Lily, unfortunately, had been partnered with her second worst enemy, Severus Snape.  
  
"No! Snape, you're doing the potion wrong!" she yelled at him.  
  
"What? What did I do wrong now, oh most perfect Lily?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't add enough monkshood!" Lily told him.  
  
"I did too!" he argued.  
  
"No you didn't!" she told him.  
  
"I know how to make this potion, Evans!" he told her angrily.  
  
"Trust me, you're wrong!" she told him while adding more monkshood.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say, mudblood," Snape muttered.  
  
Lily went very red in the face. "What did you call me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Snape, now very angry, said, "You heard me!"  
  
Lily could feel the anger rising in her. She kicked Snape right in the shins when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
"Ow!" Snape exclaimed. He looked sourly over at Lily who gave him a completely innocent smile.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
Snape was now really angry, as well. He kicked the legs of Lily's chair. Lily's chair started to wobble and she fell forward and her head on the cauldron. The cauldron tipped over and drenched Lily in the potion.  
  
Professor Burns walked over and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Snape put on a puzzled look and said, "I'm not sure, Professor, I think that Lily's chair had a bad leg."  
  
"Yes, well," Professor Burns said. "She appears to be unconscious now. So, um. Max, Anna, why don't you take Lily to the hospital wing?"  
  
"All right, Professor," murmured Anna.  
  
Professor Burns conjured up a stretcher for Lily. Anna and Max put Lily on the stretcher and took her up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Lily's lucky," Anna began, "getting out of classes. You know, Madame Pomfrey will keep her in there forever."  
  
"No, she isn't," Max said quietly.  
  
"What? Why?" Anna asked confused.  
  
"Don't you remember the other person who is currently staying in the hospital wing?" Max asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Uh." Anna paused thinking. Then suddenly her eyes grew very wide. And she muttered, "James."  
  
Max nodded her head.  
  
"Lily's gonna freak when she wakes up in the hospital wing and James is there too!" Anna said.  
  
"Exactly," Max said.  
  
"And, I just can't imagine James's reaction when he sees we've got Lily," Anna added.  
  
"Well, get ready, we're almost there," Max told her.  
  
Anna and Max walked into the hospital wing where James was, thank God, sleeping.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them and carried Lily to the nearest bed. The bed right next to James. Anna and Max walked over to her about to warn her about the stupid thing she was doing. But she just rushed them out.  
  
"Do you. you reckon we should've tried to tell her?" Anna asked nervously as they were walking back to potions.  
  
"We tried," Max said. "She didn't listen to us."  
  
"We could've waited," Anna suggested.  
  
"No, Ann, we were rushed out before we could warn her. And that is what we ill tell Lily when we visit her tomorrow," Max told Anna.  
  
Anna grinned and said, "Right."  
  
The two of them walked silently back to potions. Both of them had their ears open for screams. And were watching for a figure to come running towards them. It didn't happen. So, they continued on to potions class. Silently and nervously.  
  
And that's chapter 1!!! Tell me what you think cuz I live for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if they acted a bit childish in Potions, I just needed all those things to happen and couldn't think of how to make them other than that. This is just my spare time attempt at a fan fic. I really wanted to make it longer, but I thought that that was a good place to end chapter one. Hope y'all enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Oh, and if you were wondering about my writer's block for Different Realities, it's over. So you can read that too! I know I'm posting these really close together, but I had free time and I already knew what I was going to do. But I apologize because this chapter is pretty short. Anyways here is the wonderful second chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Max, Anna, and anyone else unrecognizable to you! Oh yeah! The plot, too!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
James groaned and rolled over. He ached all over the place. James tried to think back to why he was aching all over the place. The Quidditch Match. He had been about to score a goal. But the Slytherin beater had whacked him in the arm. His broom had spun out of control and he was thrown from it. He fell and hit the ground with a loud thump.  
  
James tried to move his arm. He couldn't it hurt too much. He groaned in pain again. His body was aching all over the place. He sat up and became aware of someone's eyes following him.  
  
He turned around and stared at Lily. She was looking at him smiling innocently.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Lily looked confused. She turned around looking for other people in the room. She stared at James like he was crazy.  
  
"I didn't do anything," she told him.  
  
James continued to stare at her. She was looking extremely confused, but she was smiling at James.  
  
She did something to James. He knew it. There was no other reason for her to act the way she was. She would never smile at James out of her own free will. They hated each other way too much.  
  
"What did you do?" he repeated.  
  
"Nothing," she answered starting to sound annoyed.  
  
James continued to glare at her. She had turned away from him.  
  
James was only going to ask her one more time, "What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to you, . uh," she responded.  
  
James stared at her and considered her for a moment. He paused for a moment before saying, "Lily, what is the last thing you remember?"  
  
She paused and seemed to be pondering her answer. She frowned and said, "Waking up here."  
  
"Oh, shit!" James muttered. Lily didn't remember anything? She didn't remember them arguing for the past three years? She didn't remember her friends? Or anything?  
  
"I think you lost your memory," James said slowly.  
  
"That would explain a lot," she answered smiling.  
  
James smiled in response, but quickly stopped himself. This was Lily Evans! The one person, besides Snape, at Hogwarts that he couldn't stand! He couldn't be friends with her. But a voice in his head said, 'you were friends once,'. True, but still.  
  
There wasn't anymore time to think. Madam Pomfrey had just walked in.  
  
"Mr. Potter, sit down!" she said sharply. Then she directed her attention to Lily. "How are you Miss Evans?"  
  
James had lain down again. But he turned his head so he could see Lily and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Fine," she answered distracted. "I don't remember anything."  
  
"Yes," Madam Pomfrey replied absent -mindedly. "You have suffered a severe memory loss."  
  
"How? What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Potions accident," came a voice from the doorway. Her friends Max and Anna had come to visit her.  
  
"Potions?" she asked confused.  
  
"Yeah," Anna replied. "This is a school for magic."  
  
Madam Pomfrey left the room and returned to her office.  
  
"Magic?" she repeated skeptically.  
  
Max and Anna nodded their heads. Lily looked at them disbelievingly.  
  
"You have memory loss, right?" Anna asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Lily responded.  
  
Max and Anna both looked extremely relieved that she had confirmed the memory absence.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked picking up on their relief.  
  
"Uh. Nothing, Lils, we gotta go! See you later," Max said quickly and left the hospital wing.  
  
Lily turned to James and asked, "What's up with them?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered avoiding her eyes. He was looking away uncomfortably. "Go to sleep," he said not looking at her.  
  
James was feeling very uncomfortable. He was stuck in the hospital wing for a week with Lily. And Lily didn't have any memories. He couldn't be rude and sarcastic to her when she was facing all these "problems". But what about when her memory returned? Would she be angry at him? Could they maybe be friends again? They were friends once. But they had a huge fight and. James turned over and glanced at Lily. He finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 2! Big thanks to all my reviewers! You rock!! I'm very sorry, I know that it is really short, but I promise a longer chapter next time!!!  
  
Time-stitch: Thanks.  
  
Hannah: Thanks. I got a friend who likes Snape too.  
  
Happy: Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys make me feel so special! I'm happy that you all like my story!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
James woke up to the sound of noisy talking. He looked over and saw that Lily's friends were speaking with her very quickly. He looked over at them feeling annoyed.  
  
"Oh, hi, James," Lily said pleasantly.  
  
Anna and Max stared at Lily like she was crazy.  
  
"Er. Lils, are you feeling okay?" Anna asked. Max stared over at James accusingly.  
  
"Excuse me," Max said to Lily and Anna. Max walked over to James.  
  
"James," she began sweetly. Max talking sweetly was never a good sign. "Did you tell Lily anything about how you two feel about each other? You know, like the fact that you can't stand each other?"  
  
"No," James said trying to look innocent.  
  
Max smacked him on the head and glared at him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked rubbing his head where Max had hit it.  
  
Max continued to glare at him. Then she walked over to Lily. "Lils, did you ever talk to him?" she asked nodding towards James.  
  
"A little," she replied confused.  
  
"And?" Anna asked.  
  
"And what?" Lily asked staring at them. Lily was beginning to get the feeling that somebody wasn't telling her something.  
  
Max opened her mouth to say something, but it never got said. Madam Pomfrey walked in. She quickly noticed that Max and Anna had snuck into the hospital wing and wasn't very pleased with this.  
  
"You two!" Madam Pomfrey yelled angrily. "I would've expected this from James's friends, but not from you!"  
  
"Oh, well, James's friends were here earlier. Shall we go get them?" Max asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey glared at Max.  
  
"What?" Max innocently.  
  
Anna bit back a giggle. And James smiled a little.  
  
Madam Pomfrey could not stand Max. Whenever Max was sick, she would come out of the hospital wing sooner than anyone else. And whenever a friend of her was sick, Madam Pomfrey restricted the visits even more than she usually did.  
  
"Out!" Madam Pomfrey screeched so loudly that they had to cover their ears.  
  
"Could you have screamed any louder?" Max asked annoyed. Then she turned towards Lily. "So, Lils-"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey screamed at Max and Anna. "Get out! Miss Evans needs her rest!"  
  
"C'mon, Max," Anna tried.  
  
"Fine, but we're coming back later," she agreed.  
  
"What was Max going to tell me?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know," James answered quickly.  
  
"Yes, you do," Lily insisted.  
  
James stared hesitantly at Lily for a few seconds before nervously asking, "Have you remembered anything else other than waking up in the hospital wing?"  
  
The words came out quick and James knew that he must've sounded nervous. Lily stared at James oddly for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes," she answered quietly.  
  
James could feel a huge lump in his throat. He had to say something, but he was having trouble getting the words out.  
  
"What do you remember?" he asked.  
  
"Second year," she answered looking sorrowful.  
  
Second year? She remembers second year? She doesn't remember hating me? But then why is she acting so sad? Second year. Her parents died James remembered.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Lily," James said.  
  
"It's ok," she answered looking embarrassed. "You didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still really sorry that it happened to you," he responded.  
  
Lily gave him a small smile. But she looked as if she didn't want to talk anymore, so James left her alone with her thoughts.  
  
Lily sat in her bed staring at the wall for about thirty minutes, or so. She was looking at the wall rather blankly when a rather puzzled look came over her face. Her eyes were getting large with confusion. She finally stared over at James.  
  
"Why did you seem so nervous when you asked me if I had regained my memory? What were you afraid of?" she asked looking over at James suspiciously.  
  
James stared at Lily looking and feeling very uncomfortable. James stared at Lily for several minutes.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm just so mean ending it there. That's probably one of the biggest cliffies I've ever written.  
  
Preview of the next chapter.  
  
James answers Lily's question.  
  
And Lily regains some more of her memory.  
  
The Marauders come to visit them.  
  
Now, I have to thank all of my reviewers!!  
  
Hannah: Thank you!  
  
KV: Ok. Thanks.  
  
Melolo: Glad you like.  
  
OriginalProxy: Ok, thanks for the advice. I tried to make this one advance the plot more than the last one. I'm not really sure if it did.  
  
Zoe Lefebvre: Thanks. I'm really happy you like my story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews you make me feel so special!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, Max, and Anna and any other characters that you don't recognize.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, Lily," James began trying to stay calm. "You see.er."  
  
"James! What were you so afraid of?" Lily asked sounding more and more suspicious by the second.  
  
"Well, you see, Lily," a voice came from an empty corner. Lily stared at it for a second. Then Sirius came out from what appeared to be nowhere.  
  
"Sirius!" James shouted angrily forgetting about his problem.  
  
"Calm down, Prongs, we just needed to use it to get into the hospital wing," Sirius answered.  
  
"We?" James asked questioningly.  
  
"We made a deal," said Anna coming out from under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Anyone else?" James asked in the direction of the "empty" corner.  
  
"Just me," Remus replied and took off the invisibility cloak.  
  
James breathed a sigh of relief that Max had not come with them. Not that Sirius would have let her come. They really, really, really hated each other.  
  
"Where's Peter?" James asked.  
  
"Detention," Remus answered.  
  
"Yes," Sirius agreed. "Now like I was saying, Lils."  
  
"Sirius, what are you going to tell her?" he asked so only Sirius could hear him.  
  
"Nothing," Sirius answered innocently.  
  
"I don't want her to hate me because of what you told her when she gets her memory back," James told him.  
  
"She's going to hate you, anyways!" Sirius said.  
  
"And she'll hate me even more if-"  
  
"Relax, Prongs, what I'm going to tell her will not make her hate you!" Sirius told James.  
  
"So, Lily, do you have any memory?"  
  
"A little," she answered.  
  
"What do you remember?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"First year, second year, and the beginning of third year," she answered staring at Sirius.  
  
"Well, you see, you and James had this big fight at the end of third year," Sirius began.  
  
'He's going to tell the truth?' James thought skeptically.  
  
"And you got really mad," Sirius continued.  
  
"But, then," Sirius went on.  
  
'Oh no!' James thought. 'He's going to tell her something that's gonna end up in my death when she gets her memory back.  
  
"James apologized," Anna put in.  
  
Sirius glared at her. "My story!" he yelled at her. Then he turned towards Lily and went on, "You forgave James and James asked you out and you've been dating ever since!"  
  
Remus, Anna, and James's jaws dropped in horror.  
  
"You're gonna get James killed when Lily gets her memory back!" Remus hissed at Sirius. And Anna nodded in agreement with Remus.  
  
"That doesn't explain why James was afraid," Lily said confused.  
  
"Yes, it does," Sirius said. "He was afraid you weren't going to remember him."  
  
Lily stared at him disbelievingly.  
  
Sirius looked at James, Anna, and Remus for help.  
  
"We had a fight before either of us came to the hospital wing," James said.  
  
'Why did I say that?' James asked, mentally smacking himself. 'I just got myself into major trouble!'  
  
"What was it about?" Lily asked.  
  
"Quidditch," Remus put in trying to help.  
  
"Yeah, you were afraid James would get hurt because of bad conditions. And didn't want him to play!" Anna added trying to help James.  
  
Lily looked really confused. "What's Quidditch, again?" she asked them.  
  
"It's a sport," Sirius put in. "You play it on a broomstick."  
  
"Oh! I think I remember that!" Lily squealed happily.  
  
"That's nice," Remus told her.  
  
"So, James and I have been dating for how long?" Lily asked.  
  
"Three years," Sirius answered quickly.  
  
"Ok," Lily said.  
  
There were footsteps from Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"We better go," Anna said anxiously.  
  
"Right," said Remus slipping the invisibility cloak over them and rushing out of the hospital wing.  
  
"So, James," Lily asked. "What did we like to do when we dated?"  
  
'She gonna ask these questions all night now! I will kill Sirius when we get out of the hospital wing!' James thought to himself while making a mental note to hurt Sirius when they got out of the hospital wing.  
  
"We went to Hogsmeade," he answered. "The village," he answered seeing the confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh, is that all we did?" she asked.  
  
"No," James answered slowly.  
  
'He had to get out of answering her questions!'  
  
"Look, Lily, I'm really, really tired. Can you ask me these things tomorrow?" James asked her.  
  
Lily looked really concerned about James. "Sure, is anything wrong?"  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
Lily smiled at him. "Night, James," she told him before turning over and shutting her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
James rolled over, as well. But he didn't sleep. He couldn't. He really liked Lily. But now his chances with her were about zero when she got her memory back. She'd hate James. She'd never forgive him. And James knew very well that Lily was the only person that honestly could hold a grudge forever.  
  
That's the end of chapter 4!! I didn't have school today, so I thought it would be a good idea to update my fan fics!  
  
Major thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Hannah: Thank you! That is the nicest review I have ever gotten!  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Thanks!  
  
KV: Thank you!  
  
Musicizdbest: Thanks.  
  
time-stitch: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
everblue3: Thank you! I'll try to take some of your advice! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! I'm going be all weird and thank my reviewers at the beginning instead of at the end this time, okay? Oh and I was wondering if you review this time could you tell me (or maybe e-mail me) about how to get bolds, underlines, and italics up? I'm having trouble with that! Thanks!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: I wish I had no more school days too! Actually, I have this Friday off!  
  
Hannah: Thanks for the idea! I may have to use it.  
  
freakyfroggurl223: Thanks!!!  
  
everblue3: Yep, it is a nice change. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Max and Anna.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
James woke up to see Lily standing over his bed. He let out a yelp of surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Lily asked concerned as she backed away from the bed.  
  
"No, no," James started. "Wait a minute! Were you watching me sleep?"  
  
Lily smiled guiltily and nodded her head. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to see."  
  
"It's ok," James said smiling. "How long were you there?"  
  
"Just a few minutes, I wanted to see if you were up," she told him. "I have some questions to ask you."  
  
"Oh," James said feeling worried. He had spent the whole night thinking of what he was going to tell Lily.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said nodding her head. "So, what did we like to do?"  
  
James thought for a moment trying to remember what he had thought of last night. "We just liked to hang out and talk." This was partially true, when they had been friends, they had just liked to hang out and talk.  
  
"What did we talk about?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Loads of things," James answered. "How's your memory?"  
  
"Same as it was yesterday," Lily told him. "I talked to Madam Pomfrey before you woke up and she said that we're both getting out of the hospital wing soon! Maybe tomorrow!"  
  
"That's great," James said. He didn't want to particularly picture Max's reaction when Lily told her that Lily and James were dating.  
  
Lily nodded her head smiling. "Did we ever fight when we date?" Lily asked hesitantly.  
  
"No," James said a little too quickly. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"No reason," she answered. "I was just curious."  
  
"Oh," James said feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"And did we." she began, but stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Well. Did we ever. er."  
  
She leaned over James kissed him on the lips. It wasn't like anything James had ever felt before. It spread warmth stretching throughout his entire body. He could feel a tingle go down his spine. James had kissed a lot of girls before, but he had never felt like this. It was a new, unknown, feeling to James and he was enjoying it immensely.  
  
"Did we ever do that?" Lily asked James smiling blissfully.  
  
After getting over the initial shock of being kissed by Lily Evans, James looked up at her and slowly nodded his head.  
  
Lily smiled down at James and bent in to kiss him again. Again James felt shocked and happy.  
  
Lily looked down at James and suddenly her cheeks went tinged with pink. There must've been a look of shock on James's face or something on James's face because then she asked him. "Was that okay? Like normal?"  
  
"It was excellent," James said staring helplessly at Lily.  
  
Lily smiled and looked down at James. She knelt down at his bedside, so she was eye-level with him. "Do you want to play a game or something?"  
  
"What game? We're in the hospital wing," James told her.  
  
"I know," she answered. "We could talk or something."  
  
"Okay," James answered smiling.  
  
They talked for the rest of the day about Quidditch, classes, and their friends (although James tried to avoid talking to Lily about her friends).  
  
Lily and James both felt extremely comfortable in each other presences. They talked for hours. And they discovered how easy it was for them to talk to each other. They had both lost family. And Lily seemed to be interested in all the things James liked.  
  
'To bad it won't last very long,' James thought bitterly as he and Lily stopped talking and were lying down to go to sleep for the night. 'Even if Lily's memory doesn't come back right away, Max'll tell her everything. Unless.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I updated! How'd you like that chapter??? Good? Bad? Horrible? Okay?  
  
Chapter 6 Preview  
  
Lily and James are getting out of the hospital wing! And now James has to deal with Lily's friends!  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers once more!! I'm so happy you all like my story!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lils~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of your reviews!!! You guys make me feel so special!!!! Wow! This chapter is longer than usual! Yay me!  
  
Disclaimer: Like all the other ones, I just own Max and Anna and the plot.  
  
"James! Are you up?" Lily asked sounding excited.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" James asked staring at Lily who was glowing with excitement.  
  
"We get out of the hospital wing, remember?" Lily asked James still sounding excited.  
  
"Oh yeah," James said. "When?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said as soon as you wake up we could both leave," Lily told James.  
  
"What time is it?" James asked looking at the dark sky out the window.  
  
"8:30," Lily answered.  
  
James got out of the hospital bed for the first time in quite awhile and got ready to leave the hospital wing.  
  
"C'mon James," Lily said excitedly.  
  
James hurried and got ready to leave the hospital wing. Lily was standing by the door waiting for him to come. James walked over to the door where Lily was and they left the hospital wing together.  
  
Lily and James started walking down the hall. They talked for a little while, but then they just stopped and kept walking. As they were nearing the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily's hand found its way into James's hand.  
  
They walked up to the portrait hole. James muttered the password, but it didn't work.  
  
"That's not the password, anymore," the Fat Lady told him.  
  
"What do you mean it's not the password, anymore?" James asked.  
  
"It's been changed," the Fat Lady told him.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"James, it's okay, we'll just wait for someone to come and give us the password," Lily told him smiling at him.  
  
They both sat down outside the Portrait Hole.  
  
"You play Quidditch, right, James? I think I remember you playing Quidditch," asked James.  
  
"Yeah, chaser," James answered nervously. He was silently praying that anyone, but Max or the gossip queens came along to give them the password. No doubt that they'd tell Lily that she hated James's guts in a second. James was so lost in his own thoughts, that he barely noticed that Lily had just spoken to him.  
  
"What?" James asked her.  
  
"I said I'm a little hungry, do you think we could go get some food or something?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Sure," James said smiling.  
  
He got up from the ground and led Lily down to the kitchens. They got some food and decided to eat it on the way back to the portrait hole.  
  
"Do we go down to the kitchens often?" Lily asked.  
  
James paused for a second before answering, "Yeah."  
  
It was partially true. James went down to the kitchens all the time. He didn't think Lily even knew where they were, though. But his answer was still partially true.  
  
James looked at him suspiciously for a moment before saying, "Okay." She opened her mouth and looked as though she were about to add more, but they just saw someone standing at the portrait hole. It was Sirius, actually.  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled, running towards his best friend.  
  
"The password changed," Lily explained.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I know," Sirius answered grinning slyly. "I convinced the Head Boy to change our password."  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" James yelled.  
  
"No reason," Sirius smiled at them. They had been holding hands again. They quickly dropped them.  
  
"What's the new password?" James asked.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth as though he were about to say something, but then he closed it and it looked as though he were thinking.  
  
He opened his mouth and said, "I'm not sure if-"  
  
James whipped out his wand and said, "Sirius Lee Black, you give us the password or I'll hex you into the next century."  
  
"Touchy," Sirius said. "It's wattlebird."  
  
"Thank you," Lily said.  
  
James and Lily entered the Common Room that was filled with people. James looked around for Remus and Peter. Peter wasn't there, but Remus was sitting in a corner talking to Anna.  
  
"Sirius, Is Remus talking with Anna?" James whispered to Sirius.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, they've been spending a lot of time together lately," Sirius answered James.  
  
Remus waved for them to come over to where he and Anna were sitting.  
  
"Hi guys," Anna and Remus greeted them.  
  
"Where's Max?" James asked Sirius, sounding worried about her reaction when she came into the Common Room.  
  
"How should I know?" Sirius answered, sounding disgusted. "Wait. I do know."  
  
"What? How?" James asked.  
  
Sirius looked over at the portrait hole and said, "She just walked through the portrait hole."  
  
"Shit," James said under his breath. He glanced over at Lily who was talking to Anna and Remus. He racked his brains thinking of something he could do. Max was starting to look around the room for Lily and Anna. 'Do something,' a voice screamed inside James's head.  
  
James took out his wand, pointed it at Max, and whispered, "Silencio."  
  
Max had just spotted them and stormed over to them in rage. She opened her mouth to scream at them, but no words came out. She looked shocked for a minute, and then she figured out what happened. She looked around the room for a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.  
  
She found them and scribbled on the parchment. She stuffed it under James's nose. He glanced over at Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Anna. Lily, Remus, and Anna were still talking. Sirius was shaking with silent laughter.  
  
James read the parchment. It said, 'WHAT DID YOU DO???'  
  
"Max, I am shocked that you think I would do something like this," James said pretending to sound surprised.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. Anna noticed that Max was standing there.  
  
"Hi Max," she greeted.  
  
Lily looked over at Max and said, "Hi."  
  
Max scribbled something down on another piece of parchment.  
  
Lily took it and read, 'Hi.'  
  
"What did you two do to Max?" Remus asked Sirius and James.  
  
'I can honestly say that I, for once, did nothing," Sirius answered.  
  
"I put a silencing charm on her," James answered sheepishly.  
  
Max smacked James on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" James asked indignantly.  
  
Max took another piece of parchment and scribbled something else down and handed it to James.  
  
"I resent that!" James said as he read the parchment.  
  
"What did it say?" Lily asked. But Sirius yanked the piece of parchment out of James's hand.  
  
"Bad Maxie, you have a potty mouth," Sirius told her.  
  
Max stepped on Sirius's foot.  
  
"And you're violent," Sirius added.  
  
"Guys, don't be so mean!" Anna told them. "Take it off of her."  
  
"I don't know, Ani, I like the peacefulness of Max not talking," Sirius told her.  
  
Anna laughed.  
  
Max mouthed something at Anna that looked suspiciously like, 'Traitor.'  
  
"Be nice," Lily told them.  
  
"Can't we take it off of her tomorrow, Lils?" James asked sheepishly.  
  
Lily looked at James and said, "James! Be nice to her!"  
  
James looked at her with a puppy dog pout.  
  
Lily sighed and said, "Ok."  
  
"Great," Sirius said. "Let's go to bed now."  
  
They all agreed and headed up to their dormitories except for Max, James, and Sirius.  
  
Max grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down something and handed it to James.  
  
'You poisoned her mind,' James read. "I'm insulted!" James said pretending to be angry. "We didn't do anything to Ani!"  
  
"It was Remus!" Sirius added.  
  
Max looked angry and picked up another piece of parchment and scribbled something else down.  
  
"Oh, you meant Lily," James said slowly. "I didn't poison her mind either. That was Sirius."  
  
"Thanks Prongs," Sirius muttered.  
  
"It's true! And I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," James told them smiling.  
  
James walked up the staircase to his dormitory. He felt slightly guilty leaving Sirius alone with Max, but he wanted to get away from her, as soon as he could.  
  
James got ready for bed and crawled in. He was now feeling very bad, remembering his promise to Lily to take the silencing charm off of Max, tomorrow. But his thoughts were interrupted by Sirius's entrance into the dormitory.  
  
"What happened?" James asked.  
  
"She kicked me!" Sirius yelled waking Peter and Remus up.  
  
"Sirius, normal people like to sleep at this time," Remus told him before falling back to sleep.  
  
Peter nodded his head in agreement and turned over in his bed.  
  
"She kicked you?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, and then she was gonna do something else, but I ran up the stairs. She's scary when she's mad. Even without her voice. She's scary no matter what!" Sirius complained to James. "Don't take the silencing charm off of her, Prongs."  
  
"I promised Lily that I would," James told Sirius.  
  
"God James, you've only been going out since I disillusioned her mind and told her third year, which coincidentally wasn't too long ago," Sirius argued to James, but James had just fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hannah-chan: Thanks!  
  
Barbara: Thanks!  
  
*Anna*: Thank you! I put Ani, in the story!  
  
Tinkerbellhp07: Thanks. Yep they like each other!  
  
everblue3: Yeah, Anna is the only one who believes it. Thanks.  
  
Justpeaches: Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

I was inspired to write the next chapter of this story! Whoo-hoo! Go Lils!!!! *does a little dance*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? *goes and cries in a corner*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
James eyes shut tightly and he could feel drowsiness take over his body. He could practically feel the dormitory leave and James was now back in the Common Room (this is a dream, ok? He's not really back in the Common Room).  
  
James looked around and saw a thirteen year old version of himself and Lily. They looked like they were arguing over something.  
  
James suddenly realized what they were arguing about. He felt an unpleasant jolt of guilt in his stomach. Sirius had played a prank on Lily and Lily thought it had been James.  
  
Lily had a crush on one of the guys in Ravenclaw. She told James and Sirius overheard them. So, Sirius wrote a letter pretending to be the Ravenclaw guy. Lily thought it had been James. Then Lily went up to the Ravenclaw guy and he laughed in her face. And then Lily and James started arguing.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You are so mean! I can't believe that you would do that to a friend of yours!" Lily screamed at him putting an extra emphasis on the word friend.  
  
"Lily, I didn't-" James had tried.  
  
Lily was now crying, "I hate you, James Potter! What kind of sick and twisted joke were you trying to pull on me??"  
  
"Lily, I-" James tried for a second time.  
  
"Shut up, James!! I can't believe you! You knew I liked him!! Why would you write that?? What kind of friend are you?!?!?" Lily screamed at him, outraged.  
  
"It wasn't me!" James said desperately.  
  
"Yes, it was! I didn't tell anyone else!" Lily screamed at him. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
"Lily,-" James started to say.  
  
"James just shut up and leave me alone, ok? I hate you and I never want to see your stupid face again!" Lily screamed at him even louder.  
  
James woke up drenched in cold sweat. He hated that dream. It hadn't been his fault, and he'd tried to tell Lily that, but she didn't believe him. And then she made friends with Max who hated James and his friends, and eventually Lily started to hate him just as much. James rolled over and drifted into a troubled sleep.  
  
James woke up again when Max had punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" James asked annoyed.  
  
Max just glared at him. Then James remembered that he had put a silencing charm on her.  
  
"Oh, you want me to take the charm off, don't you, Maxie?" James asked innocently.  
  
Max glared at James for calling her Maxie, but then just slowly nodded her head.  
  
James paused for a moment, pretending to be thinking hard, and then said, "Nope, sorry, don't think I will. Now, I'm going back to bed."  
  
"James!" spoke a voice from nearby Max.  
  
It was Lily. James groaned on the inside.  
  
"Oh hi, Lils," James said casually as if he didn't know what was wrong.  
  
"Why won't you take the curse off of her?" Lily asked looking shocked at James's behavior.  
  
"Where's Anna?" James asked trying to distract her attention.  
  
"James!" Lily warned him.  
  
'Think of something! Think of something!' James thought. "She punched me!" James said the first thought that came into his head.  
  
Lily looked at James. "James, that's no reason. Just take the charm off of her."  
  
James was going to have to take the charm off of Max, now or Lily would be mad. Not that she wouldn't be mad, once she got her memory back. James inwardly admitted defeat, grabbed his wand off of his bedside table, and reluctantly took the curse off of her.  
  
Max didn't waste any time. "Lily can I talk to you?" she asked sounding outraged.  
  
Lily looked a little confused. "Sure, Max."  
  
"C'mon," Max said walking out of the boy's dormitory and down into the Common Room.  
  
James jumped out of his bed and dug through his trunk for his invisibility cloak. He found it, put it on, and followed them out of the door.  
  
"What- why- how come-" Max tried several times, but she just seemed to angry to speak.  
  
"Just say it, Max," Lily told her looking confused about what was going on.  
  
"Why are you hanging out with Potter?" Max spat out finally.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? We're dating, aren't we?" Lily asked uncertainly.  
  
"No! Of course you aren't dating! You hate each others guts! Dating is the last thing on either of your minds whenever you see each other!!" Max screamed.  
  
"That's not true!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Of course it is! Potter poisoned your mind while you were in the Hospital Wing!" Max cried furiously.  
  
"NO! That's not true! It's not true at all!" Lily screamed at her.  
  
"It is too! You're just too weak to realize that Potter is just playing some kind of horrible joke on you, Lils!" Max told Lily angrily.  
  
"No! Shut up! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Lily screamed. Those words seemed so familiar to her.  
  
Max looked genuinely hurt at what Lily had said. "Lily, I-" Max tried. Lily knew this from somewhere else.  
  
"Max, just shut up and leave me alone, ok?" Lily screamed. Where had she heard this? "I hate you and I never want to see your ugly face again!"  
  
Max looked at Lily looking sincerely hurt. She turned and walked out of the Common Room. For once, Max didn't have a sharp comeback.  
  
Lily collapsed into a nearby chair. She stared at the flames of the warm, crackling fire. Where had she heard that conversation before? It seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't place where she had heard it before. The words played over and over again in her head.  
  
'No! Shut up! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'  
  
'Lily, I-'  
  
'Max, just shut up and leave me alone, ok? I hate you and never want to see you ugly face again!'  
  
'No! Shut up! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'  
  
'Lily, I-'  
  
'Max, just shut up and leave me alone, ok? I hate you and never want to see you ugly face again!'  
  
'No! Shut up! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'  
  
'Lily, I-'  
  
'James, just shut up and leave me alone, ok? I hate you and never want to see you stupid face again!'  
  
Lily's eyes widened in horror as she suddenly remembered exactly where she had heard that conversation before. She sat straight up in her chair and mouthed the name, "James."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's chapter 7! What do you think?? Sorry that it took so long! I was inspired, but only for the first part! *smiles guiltily* Well, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sakura Moon: I'm glad you like it. I guess you'll find out what Lily does in the next chapter.  
  
Everblue3: Max really hurt Sirius. He's going to be hurting for the rest of the story. Or complaining about it anyways. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Thanks!  
  
Liat86: Thanks!  
  
Astrid: I guess this chapter kind of answers some of your questions. Will Lily still be with James, I can't tell you! 


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! Thanks everyone who reviewed! You guys are all so nice! I'm trying to write a whole bunch before softball season starts!! So, here goes chapter 7!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lily sat in the chair, realizing what she had done.  
  
"I've got to find Max," she said quietly to herself, so only she could hear.  
  
She got up out of the chair and ran out of the Common Room. She got out of the Common Room and started looking for Max. She wandered from classroom to classroom for what seemed like hours. She finally gave up and slumped down against a wall.  
  
"I'm a horrible friend," Lily said miserably, closing her eyes and blinking back the tears that had just welled up against her eyes.  
  
"You got that right," said a voice.  
  
Lily opened her eyes. It was Max.  
  
"I'm sorry, Max," Lily apologized genuinely looking up at Max. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"No," Max said defensively.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Look, what do you want?" Max asked angrily.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize and-," Lily began.  
  
"And run back to your new boyfriend, who, coincidentally, you actually hated before this week. But you won't believe me, will you? Because Potter told you so! But all Potter is a damn liar!" Max said furiously.  
  
"Just shut up, Max and let me say something!" Lily said madly.  
  
"Fine, go ahead say whatever you want and run back to Potter," Max said impatiently.  
  
"Max," Lily said slowly, wondering how she should phrase it. "I know that you were telling the truth and I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, you should be!" said Max. She still sounded very angry.  
  
Lily looked helplessly at Max and turned around to leave.  
  
"The question is," Max began slowly, calling at Lily retreating back. "How do we get back at Potter now?"  
  
Lily turned around and grinned evilly.  
  
"I thought about that while I was looking for you," she told Max.  
  
"Any ideas?" Max asked.  
  
"I hate him!" Lily vented bitterly. "Star of the Quidditch team, "perfect" student, everyone's favorite guy."  
  
"Except for us," Max added.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said laughing. "I can't believe that I thought that he was half-way decent back in the hospital wing."  
  
Lily thought painfully of all of the things she had said and done in the hospital wing. She could almost feel her face turn red as she thought of that time when she'd actually kissed him.  
  
"It has to be good," Lily said thinking back to the kiss again. "I mean really good. We have to completely humiliate him."  
  
"I know," Max agreed.  
  
Lily started venting again. "I'm so happy that I have my memory back! I would not have been able to stand to keep being Potter's girlfriend! Why would anyone ever want to date that stupid pig?!"  
  
"Like I know, but you gave me an idea," Max said sounding excited.  
  
"What? How? Are we going to turn him into a pig?" Lily asked.  
  
Max started to laugh. "We can do that too."  
  
"Well, what was your original idea, Max?" Lily asked.  
  
"Have you ever noticed how he always dumps the girl and it's not the other way around?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, the stupid jerk, and the girl's never seem to care even!" Lily said angrily.  
  
"Well, that's what you're going to do," Max said.  
  
"Obviously," Lily said as though Max were crazy if she didn't think Lily was going to do it.  
  
"But not right away," Max said smiling cunningly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked sounding shocked.  
  
"You're going to wait a little while," Max said trying to make it sound as though it wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Lily said a little too loudly. Her voice echoed slightly throughout the halls.  
  
"C'mon Lils, he'll be completely embarrassed if you dump him right after the Quidditch Cup!" Max said pleadingly.  
  
"That's in two months! And I refuse to be that thing's girlfriend for two months!" Lily said madly.  
  
"It won't be that bad!" Max said consolingly. "And you won't be his girlfriend, you'll just be pretending to be his girlfriend."  
  
"Can't we just turn him into a pig?" Lily begged.  
  
"Like I said," Max said calmly, "we can do that too."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them.  
  
"Just imagine Lily, imagine how red his face will be, and the entire school will be there! And all the teachers! And, oh Lils, everyone will be there!"  
  
Lily smiled while picturing the horrified look on James's face when she dumped him.  
  
"I don't know," Lily said uneasily.  
  
"I'm not asking you to sleep with him!" Max shouted getting some very weird looks from some passing fifth years.  
  
"Will I have to kiss him?" Lily asked sighing.  
  
"Maybe a little," Max said trying to comfort her. "I'll buy you some mouthwash," Max added quickly.  
  
Lily smiled appreciatively, and muttered, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, now c'mon we don't want to keep your "boyfriend" waiting," Max said to Lily.  
  
"Shut up," Lily said looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
The two of them headed back to the Common Room together walking silently when a thought suddenly struck Lily.  
  
"Max?" she asked, choosing her words cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"I really shouldn't have to go through this alone," Lily said carefully.  
  
"I know," Max agreed.  
  
"So maybe," Lily said pausing and then adding the rest rather slyly. "Maybe you should date one of Potter's friends, just to make it fair."  
  
"You won't do this unless I do this too, will you?" Max asked reading the expression on Lily's face.  
  
"Nope," Lily said grinning proudly.  
  
"Fine," Max said resignedly.  
  
"He's got to be Potter's friend and on the Quidditch team," Lily told her, still grinning at Max.  
  
"That only leaves Lupin and-" Max began, but Lily cut her off.  
  
"I think Ani like him, that leaves you and Black," Lily said looking pityingly at the horrified look on Max's face.  
  
"But there's Ani," Max protested.  
  
"But she really likes Lupin, we can't force her to dump him," Lily said.  
  
"We could," Max said resentfully.  
  
"Just try to be nice and just date him in time for the Quidditch Match," Lily said.  
  
"Okay," Max said looking beaten, as they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that it took so long, I would've put it up sooner, but I've been out of town and haven't had the chance. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Maybe later they will.  
  
Kat: Thanks! That's really nice!  
  
Lavon: Thanks!  
  
Sakura Moon: Yeah, she's having déjà vu. James isn't going to be pissed at Sirius right away.  
  
Everblue3: Thanks! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, so I hope I did really well with it! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy and now I have softball all the time, so I can't update too often. Plus, writer's block has come back to haunt me! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I never will be! Don't sue!  
  
Points of View are going to switch around a few times. Just struggle through it, and try to understand it.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Lily!" James said looking concerned when he spotted her coming through the door. "I've been wondering where you went."  
  
He was very nervous; he had overheard her and Max's conversation. And he'd seen her rush out of the Common Room. He was wondering if she'd regained any of her memory.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked apprehensively while slowly placing his arm around her shoulders, "Have you regained any of your memory?"  
  
He thought that her face had grimaced as he had put her arm around her shoulder, but she had smiled only a second later, but it looked a little different than it had been before.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just fell and hit my head," she said putting her hand up to her head.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need to go back to the hospital wing?" he asked extremely concerned about her.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered again firmly.  
  
"You know, I was talking to Max," Lily began cunningly.  
  
Max mouthed over Lily's shoulder, 'I didn't tell.'  
  
James became suspicious. "And?"  
  
"Well, I think she should go out with Sirius," Lily said quickly.  
  
Max paled from behind Lily, and her fist became balled up in her palms. And Sirius who was sitting, listening in on their conversation, in a chair got up and hid behind it.  
  
"They don't seem to like each other much, Lils," James said looking from one to the other.  
  
"I know, but I think they'd be good for each other, don't you?" Lily asked a little too sweetly.  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" Max asked looking very strained.  
  
"Lily Rose Evans! Are you crazy? The agreement was only two weeks, not two months!" Max hissed at her, while pulling her away where no one could hear them talking.  
  
"If I have to suffer for two months, you do too," Lily said crossing her arms. Her voice was cold and determined.  
  
"No, I flat out refuse," Max said, with her eyes flaring dangerously at Lily.  
  
Lily just smiled and said, "If you don't start at least being nice to him now, so he doesn't hide when he sees you coming, then you two will never be able to do that two weeks before the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have to start dating him now!" Max hissed.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine! You don't have to start dating him now!" she said resignedly. "But you have to be nice to him, now!"  
  
"Oh, all right! I will!" she said angrily.  
  
They walked back over to James and Sirius.  
  
"Actually, I think I must've misunderstood Max," she said slowly, trying to think of something. "She said that she thought it was time she was nicer to Sirius."  
  
"Are you sure she said that?" James asked staring suspiciously over at Max.  
  
"Yes," Lily responded steadily.  
  
"If you say so," James replied looking doubtful.  
  
Max walked over to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" she asked kindly, and way out of character for herself.  
  
Sirius, who had out a pillow in front of his face, took it away and asked, "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to say," Max said looking quite strained. "That I'm sorry for everything that I've ever said or done to you."  
  
Sirius looked at her suspiciously. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Max didn't answer him directly, "I was just hoping that we could maybe be friends now."  
  
"Okay," he answered, looking afraid to answer anything other than that, which might upset her.  
  
Anna, who had been sitting in the corner with Remus, looked at Max confused.  
  
"Do you think that there's something going on with them?" she asked Remus, who had also been watching the conversation between them.  
  
"Probably," he answered. "I don't think Max would ever want to be friends with Sirius."  
  
"And she didn't seem too sincere about what she was saying," Anna added.  
  
"Why don't you ask her about it?" Remus suggested calmly.  
  
"I might just do that," Anna said turning her head from Lily to James to Max, and then to Sirius. "I might just do that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of chapter 9! Sorry that it is so short! I'm going to give you a preview of chapter 10 at the bottom to make up for it! And for my lack of updating!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Shican Goddess: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Trashcan: Thanks!  
  
NiaSphinx: Thanks!  
  
Everblue3: Thanks, I tried to listen to your advice. And I promise I'll try to use it some more in the tenth chapter!  
  
Forever-Phoenix: Thanks! Yeah, it might end up that way.  
  
Hannah: Thanks!  
  
Midnight Goddess: Thanks!  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Yeah, he has no clue. . . for now.  
  
Chapter 10 Preview  
  
Anna had barely been paying attention in charms. She had been thinking about all the weird things that were happening. There was no way Max would ever have gone out with Sirius out of her own free will. And the same with Lily and James. When she got her memory back, she would leave him right away. And Max would never cover for James. Something was going on.  
  
The lesson ended, and Anna got up from her seat next to Remus.  
  
"I have to talk to them, I'll see you later," she said kissing Remus on the cheek as he was packing up his books.  
  
"All right," he said. "Bye."  
  
"Lily, Max!" she called out to her friends, who were whispering softly. James and Sirius were talking to the teacher about the detention they had received for "disrupting" the class. "I need to talk to you two," Anna continued walking slowly over to them.  
  
They exchanged glances and agreed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Anna had barely been paying attention in charms. She had been thinking about all the weird things that were happening. There was no way Max would ever have gone out with Sirius out of her own free will. And the same with Lily and James. When she got her memory back, she would leave him right away. And Max would never cover for James. Something was going on.  
  
The lesson ended, and Anna got up from her seat next to Remus.  
  
"I have to talk to them, I'll see you later," she said kissing Remus on the cheek as he was packing up his books.  
  
"All right," he said. "Bye."  
  
"Lily, Max!" she called out to her friends, who were whispering softly. James and Sirius were talking to the teacher about the detention they had received for "disrupting" the class. "I need to talk to you two," Anna continued walking slowly over to them.  
  
They exchanged glances and agreed.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked, trying to come off confident and failing horribly.  
  
"I need to ask you the same thing!" Anna replied sharply, very much unlike herself.  
  
Lily and Max stared at her looking shocked.  
  
"Calm down, Ani," Lily said soothingly. "Tell us, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I want to know what you're doing to James and Sirius," Anna replied staring at the ground. She looked up in time to see them look quickly at each other and then back at her.  
  
"Nothing," Max responded. "I just felt it was time that we're nicer to them. I mean, we can't hold a grudge against them forever, can we?"  
  
"You used to say that you could and you would, when I suggested it to you," Anna said her dark eyes looking accusingly at the both of them.  
  
"And I finally decided that you were right, Ani," Max said.  
  
"Okay," Anna said slowly. "Is that why you're covering for him?" she asked looking at Lily to make sure she didn't understand. But Lily didn't look confused at all. She seemed perfectly aware of what was going on. Anna saw James and Sirius exit from the Charms classroom, talking excitedly about something.  
  
"No," Max said slowly, pushing her hands into her pockets. Her eyes looked unfocused, and it seemed as if she was doing some very quick thinking.  
  
"Then why?" Anna asked confused.  
  
"I don't know," Max said looking down at her watch. "Now, I think that we should go eat lunch."  
  
Max and Lily turned in the direction of the Great Hall, and took a few steps toward it.  
  
"You're leaving me out of something!" Anna said accusingly at their backs.  
  
They turned around quickly. Both of them looked partially guilty, but also hurt, as well.  
  
"No we aren't," Max said.  
  
Lily muttered something softly, so only someone very close could hear her. Her face looked extremely sad about something.  
  
"What'd you say?" Anna asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing," Lily said turning around, and walking towards the Great Hall. Max did the same thing.  
  
Anna let out a sigh of frustration. They weren't telling her something and she knew it.  
  
"Are you okay?" a voice came from the doorway. It was Remus.  
  
"I'm fine," she sighed. Remus walked over and put his hand around her waist.  
  
"Do you have any idea what is going on?" he asked her.  
  
"No, but now I'm almost positive that there is something," she responded.  
  
"I think you're right. Max wouldn't just ask Sirius out. Or become just "friends". And Lily seems a bit different now, not like when she had, when she had first lost her memory," Remus said in deep thought.  
  
"You're right," she said lying her head on his shoulder, as they began heading towards the Great Hall. "You don't think that they're playing a joke on them, do you?"  
  
"You know them better than I do," Remus answered.  
  
"Remus, did you hear any of the conversation that we had? From the doorway, I mean?" Anna suddenly asked, lifting her head off of his shoulder and standing straight up.  
  
"A little," Remus answered looking confused.  
  
"You didn't catch what Lily said, did you? You know, when she said something really quietly?" Anna asked wondering if it would help solve any of this mystery.  
  
"I had just come, when she said that," Remus answered.  
  
"But did you catch what she said?" Anna asked again.  
  
"It sounded like, 'yes we are,' but I hadn't heard anything before that," Remus said.  
  
"Why? What was she talking about?" he asked.  
  
"They are hiding something from me," she said.  
  
"Any new ideas as to what it is now?" Remus asked interestedly. They stopped in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"No," Anna answered. "But, I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out what they're up to," she continued determinedly.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Trashcan: Lol, ok. Thanks.  
  
Hannah: I don't think she will when she finds out.  
  
mystikalolo: Yeah, sometimes I feel kind of bad for them. And I think I definitely will when I write the next chapters.  
  
Everblue3: Thanks for the advice. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Tom Girl: Thanks!  
  
dieselbaby: Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Tada! The long awaited chapter 11!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not JKR.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Oh, Max, today was torture!" Lily complained for the thousandths time, throwing her hands down on the table that she and Max were sitting at in the library. Madam Pince glared at them as her subtle form of saying be quiet.  
  
"You thought you had it bad, you didn't spend your day with Black, did you?" Max said groaning. "He's terrible! Oh, he wanted to help me play a prank on Snape, and then he wanted to. . . oh! It's too gross to say!"  
  
"Relax Max," Lily said calmingly. "It was your idea, and now you have to stick it out."  
  
"It wasn't my idea to go out with the overgrown dog," Max retorted.  
  
"Yeah, well what about the egotistical Quidditch-playing, somehow got to be a prefect idiot? That was your idea," Lily told her.  
  
"Shut up, it's the first day, and I'm starting to think that this was the worst idea that you've ever had," Max said sighing and putting her head on the table that they were at.  
  
Lily looked repulsed. "What? My idea? Not in this lifetime."  
  
"If you hadn't been all mad at Potter than none of this would have happened!" Max replied angrily.  
  
"It was still your idea!" Lily responded.  
  
"You should have stopped me!"  
  
"Stop blaming me for your psychopathic idea, Max!" Lily said furiously.  
  
"Fine! It wasn't your fault," Max said grudgingly while crossing her arms like a two-year old.  
  
"Max, you're such a baby," Lily said sounding annoyed. "Don't be immature."  
  
"Well, if you want my opinion," came a voice from behind them. "I think that the both of you are being immature."  
  
Lily and Max temporarily froze. They had instantly recognized the voice, and they knew that now they were in trouble.  
  
"Hey Anna, what's up? You know we need to hang out more like this, don't you think?" Lily said while smiling nervously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, or maybe you should tell me when you're about to prank my boyfriend's best friends!" Anna told them angrily.  
  
"We are not pranking your boyfriend's best friends," Max told her.  
  
"Right," Anna said sardonically.  
  
"It's true, we aren't playing any prank on Peter," Lily said.  
  
"He's too easy of a target," Max added in.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Peter," Anna said irritated.  
  
"Oh," Lily said trying to sound as if that was who she thought that was who Anna had been talking about.  
  
"I can't believe you two! I mean, I know they haven't been the best people to you, but this is just plain cruel!" Anna cried out while sitting down.  
  
"C'mon Ani, they haven't been the greatest people to you either," Max retorted.  
  
Anna ignored this remark and said, "You guys are really too mean! I mean how do you think this is going to effect my relationship with Remus when you dump his best friends! And both of you lied to me!" Anna yelled at them angrily.  
  
"Ani, we're sorry, we should have told you, but we just knew that you'd react like this!" Lily said softly looking down.  
  
"And Lupin," Max started but then saw the angry look on Anna face said, "I mean Remus, well; he'll know that it isn't your fault."  
  
"You guys not only will this jeopardize my relationship with Remus! You guys are going to crush Sirius and Remus-"  
  
"That's the point," Max said cutting her off.  
  
Anna looked at both of them hurt. "But you two lied to me, as well. Don't you even care about that?"  
  
Lily and Max looked at each other, realizing just how much they had hurt Anna. They immediately began to look extremely uncomfortable, and neither of them spoke for a few seconds.  
  
"But, Ani," Max began, "you won't tell, will you?"  
  
"Of course, I'm going to tell them! It would be too cruel not to tell them!" Anna argued.  
  
"But Ani!" Lily said sounding outraged. "You'll completely ruin our joke!"  
  
"Good!" Anna said madly, as she stormed out of the library.  
  
She slowly broke into a run and ran right into Remus. She didn't even realize it was him. She tried to keep walking, but then he grabbed her waist and pulled her back.  
  
"What?" she asked exasperated. Then she saw that it was Remus. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you," she told him apologetically.  
  
"It's ok," he said looking at her concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Remus! I just found out what they're up to! And it's horrible they're going to practically kill James and Sirius!" Anna said breaking down.  
  
"What are they planning?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
Anna paused and realized that she didn't know what they were going to do. "I don't know, but the way they were complaining about them, I know that they must have something planned!"  
  
"I bet my broomstick that they do," Remus said sighing.  
  
"I think that we need to tell James and Sirius," Anna said resolutely.  
  
"I do too," Remus agreed.  
  
"Where are they?" Anna asked.  
  
"Sirius is serving a detention and James is in the Common Room," he informed her.  
  
"Let's talk to him first," Anna said.  
  
"Okay," Remus said, and then they headed off to the Common Room.  
  
They walked up to the portrait, said the password.  
  
James instantly looked up from the book he had been looking at when he heard the portrait swing open. He looked a little sad, as though he had been waiting for somebody else.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Lily?" he asked.  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, James," Anna said cautiously.  
  
"What? Did something happen to her?" James asked concerned.  
  
"No," Anna said slowly.  
  
"What's going on then?" he asked curiously.  
  
Anna and Remus exchanged glances before Remus said, "She doesn't really want to go out with you Prongs, she's just pulling a prank on you."  
  
Anna and Remus forced themselves to look down at James sitting in a chair near the fire.  
  
James opened his mouth to say something and. . .  
  
Ooooh! Cliffie! Fun! Not for you, just me! Hehe! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can!  
  
Hannah: I'll try to make the chapters a little longer now! I'll explain that in a sequel or an epilogue later on. Which ever one is chosen.  
  
Trashcan: Thanks.  
  
Bebe-chrissy: Okay, I'm trying to make them a little longer now.  
  
mystikalolo: Yeah, I feel bad for Anna too. Maybe.  
  
Bumble-bee: Thanks! Yup, it's Lily's turn for revenge, but I feel bad for James though.  
  
Everblue3: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Anna's not very forgiving and neither are Lily and Max so. . . 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the delay! I'll try to make the chapters come out quicker from now on! But my internet has been down for a little while, and I had a lot of problems writing this chapter too! But this one's longer than normal!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do another one of these? Fine! I don't own it!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
James closed his mouth again. He got up from the chair that he was sitting in. He opened and closed his mouth. He appeared to be speechless.  
  
When he finally found his voice, he regarded the whole thing as a joke. "What are you talking about?" he asked looking at them as though they were crazy.  
  
"James," Anna tried, "Lily's using you."  
  
James looked suspiciously at Anna, and then at Remus.  
  
"I'm sure," James responded sarcastically.  
  
"But it's true!" Anna yelled.  
  
"It is not!" James shouted in return.  
  
"I know Lily has done some pretty horrible things to us in the past, but she wouldn't do that!"  
  
"James," Anna said pleadingly. "How long have you been dating her? A week? And how long has her memory been gone? Don't you think that she would have got it back by now?"  
  
"Who knows? I'm not an expert on memory loss, and neither are you! So just shut the hell up!" James yelled at her angrily.  
  
Anna recoiled, looking hurt. Remus wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.  
  
"Look James," Remus began reasonably, "Ani overheard them talking in the library.  
  
James looked at him. "So you didn't even hear them, Remus? Why should I believe her? We're not friends, and never have been."  
  
"But Ani and I are friends, and she wouldn't lie to me," Remus stated emphasizing the "are".  
  
James stared at both of them with a loss of words.  
  
"James, think about it!" Anna told him. "Lily has never been nice to you before, she loses her memory, you lie to her, and then she figures it out. Does she seem like the type to take this stuff lying down?"  
  
"I thought you said that she was using me? Now she just wants revenge?" James asked incredulously.  
  
"Okay, James," Anna said slowly as though she was talking to a five-year old. "Lily is mad at you for lying to her, and she is using you for revenge. Do you understand?"  
  
James looked at Anna very annoyed.  
  
"Look, Anna," James said glaring angrily at her. "I know that Lily didn't used to like me, but I don't think that she would do something like that."  
  
"James," Anna said secretively. "Let me let you in on a little secret." She was now whispering softly to him. "SHE HATES YOU! She's in the library right now planning ways to embarrass you!"  
  
"Really?" James said disbelievingly. "Why don't we go there?"  
  
"Fine! Let's go!" Anna agreed. James looked a bit taken aback as though he hadn't expected her to go along with the idea of going to the library.  
  
"Okay, then," he replied shakily.  
  
Anna suddenly walked over to the Portrait Hole, followed by Remus. She opened it and turned around when she realized that James was not behind them.  
  
"Well, it was your idea! Aren't you coming?" she asked.  
  
They walked to the library in complete silence, that was only broken when Peeves shot out of a classroom and pelted chalk at them. There was no more noise until they reached the library.  
  
"I'll show you exactly where they are!" Anna said grabbing James's hand forcefully and leading him to the table where she had last seen Lily and Max.  
  
"Ha!" Anna said triumphantly. "See? They're right. . . there," she said pointing at an empty table that was covered with dust and looked like it hadn't been touched since it was first put there. Even though, Anna could've sworn that that was where she had last seen Lily and Max.  
  
James looked at Anna with a look of the utmost disgust. Then he turned to Remus and said, "You might want to choose your girlfriends a little more carefully, Remus."  
  
Remus stared at James with a look of intense dislike that was deepening each second that Remus continued to look, if you hadn't known that they were friends, then you'd probably suspect them to be worst enemies, because each second James also seemed to be looking at Remus with a loathing look.  
  
"Don't insult Anna," Remus hissed angrily, practically shaking from his deep anger. "At least I didn't have to trick my girlfriend into going out with me!"  
  
"First of all, it was Sirius who told her that, and secondly," James began livid with anger, but never got the chance to finish since Anna finished for him.  
  
"And secondly, you didn't do a thing to stop him! You didn't set Lily straight! Or anything else!" Anna yelled.  
  
James, however continued on as though he had not heard her. "Secondly, did it ever occur to you that maybe I was planning on telling her."  
  
"Oh James! I'm sorry were you planning on telling her?" Anna asked looking sorry for a moment.  
  
"Well. . .no, but. . ." James said searching for words.  
  
Anna looked livid again, and made some sort of sound of disgust, and Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"James," Remus said looking a bit calmer than he was earlier. "You have to tell her or she'll be really mad when she finds out."  
  
"I thought that you said that she already did find out," James accused Remus.  
  
"He meant it hypothetically!" Anna said sitting down on a chair and laying her head on the dusty table.  
  
"You know, I thought that you were my friend," James said addressing only Remus, and turning around and practically stomping out of the library.  
  
Anna stared at Remus for a few minutes, who was looking at James, until they heard a book drop from a nearby shelf.  
  
They turned around and saw Lily and Max.  
  
"So, he wasn't even going to tell me!" Lily said madly. "That jerk! I can't believe him!"  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do, anyways, Anna? He's a stupid little ass to you to! Why do you want to protect a loser like that?" Max asked her angrily.  
  
"Because he's Remus's friend," Anna answered.  
  
"It didn't look like it," Max responded smirking at both of them. "You know if you are going to go and backstab your friends like that Anna, than you can just go get some new friends, Anna," Max told her bitterly, and left the library closely followed by Lily.  
  
Anna buried her face on her arms, and Remus had the strongest that she crying, and put his arm around her.  
  
"It's okay," he comforted her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's FINALLY done! It took forever to write! I hope the next chapter comes out much quicker! I am so sorry about the delay!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Potters^lover: I'll try to be quicker next time!  
  
Midnight Moon: Thanks!  
  
Anarane Anwamane: Thanks!  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci: Thanks you!  
  
mystikalolo: I swear the next chapter will be much quicker!  
  
Everblue3: Yeah, I don't have much sympathy for James either. 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, let's look on the bright side. It took me less than a year to update! Yeah! Go me! And now I'm going to apologize as I duck flying hexes for having taken so much time to update. Also, I would like to say that I had quite a bit of this written before my computer got a virus and deleted all of my files. Also, this was a very hard chapter to write because the characters are starting to act a little differently, so I was afraid that would be out of character (it was really hard to keep them in character), and this is the first chapter that Peter actually is in. And I promise that I will post the chapter in less than 12 months. Thanks to everyone who's reading this!!!!! You may want to go back and read the previous chapter so you can remember what is happening (James got in a fight with Anna and Remus).  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Max, and Anna, and the plot. goes and cries in a corner  
  
_Chapter 13  
_  
Remus and Anna's words were still ringing in James's ears when he entered the Common Room. 'She hates you!' 'She's using you!' 'Don't you think her memory should be back by now? 'All those lies that she told him! Before, James had always considered Anna to be the nicest of Lily, Max, and Anna, but now she seemed to be the worst. And why was Remus sticking up for her? 'She hates you!' 'She's using you!' 'Don't you think her memory should be back by now?' Why wasn't her memory back by now? Was it common in memory loss to regain a little right away, and then have long periods before the rest comes back? What would Lily do when it came back? And would it be better to tell her before she found out?  
  
During all of his thoughts, new ones pushed their way up to James's mind. James was now thinking of what it had been like when he and Lily were friends, and what is was like to be with her now. They'd been getting along so well, and they really seemed to like each other. Would this be enough to make Lily forgive him when she got her memory back?  
  
"No," James admitted aloud, shocked that he had done so.  
  
"First sign of insanity is talking to yourself. What's wrong, Prongs?" James looked up and saw that Sirius was now sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"I was thinking about," James began, but stopped quickly and decided to ask Sirius a question instead, "have you seen Remus and Anna lately?"  
  
"Do you usually give that much thought about where Remus and Ani are?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
"They're probably off doing something we don't want to know about," came another new voice.  
  
"Wormtail?" Sirius asked sounding shocked. "When did you get here?"  
  
"I've been here the whole time," he said looking slightly offended, and then he added curiously, "Why do you want to know where Anna and Remus are?"  
  
"I saw them earlier," James replied with a strange look on his face.  
  
"If you know where they are then why did you ask?" Peter asked curiously.  
  
"Peter, you idiot, they might have moved!" said Sirius as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"No, I don't want to know where they are," James told them, and quickly continued before either one of them could say something else. "I just wanted to know if you've talked to them lately."  
  
"No," responded Sirius looking interested. "Why?"  
  
"I ran into them earlier, and they seem to think that Lily has her memory back, and she's still dating me because it's all part of some huge prank," James said bitterly.  
  
"They might be right, Prongs. I'm not saying that they are," he added seeing the look on James's face. "But Lily didn't really like you that much until not too long ago. And you know her best friend is Max, and she's like the evil, psycho queen."  
  
"Yeah," Peter agreed. "And things really would not be looking too bright if Lily has her memory back, and knows that you lied to her."  
  
"I didn't lie to Lily!" James protested furiously. "Sirius did!"  
  
"What did Sirius do?" asked a voice that didn't belong to Peter, Sirius or James.  
  
James, Sirius and Peter looked up at the new speaker and noticed that Lily and Max had just entered the Common Room.  
  
"What did you do, Sirius?" Max asked again in a more persistent voice, this time directly addressing Sirius.  
  
"I haven't done anything," Sirius replied pretending to look shocked and offended.  
  
"Lily, were you in the library earlier today?" James asked suddenly turning his head and looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"No," she said quickly, averting his gaze for a second, but then looking back at him. "Max and I stole some food from the kitchens, and went up to the Owlery. Why?"  
  
"I was looking for you earlier, and I thought you might be there," James responded hurriedly, still looking at Lily's face. He was wondering what it would be like when she got her memory back. Would she be more angry or hurt? Would she want revenge? How would she act towards him?  
  
"Lily," said James suddenly. "I need to talk with you. Do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Alright," replied Lily looking a little shocked, but walking with James out of the Common Room nonetheless.  
  
The two of them walked randomly around the halls in a sort of awkward silence for a few minutes until Lily broke the silence.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" questioned Lily, trying to hide the apprehension that she was feeling.  
  
James did not answer Lily right away he was seemed to be thinking about what to say next. "Do you remember when we were in the hospital wing, and you asked me why I was nervous when I asked if you regained any of your memory?"  
  
"Yes," Lily responded slowly, clearly wondering where this was going.  
  
"Then Sirius came in, and," James started, but was cut off by Lily.  
  
"James, I remember," she said a little sharply. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"We weren't dating before then. We weren't even friends," James told her, stopping suddenly to see her reaction, expecting her to say something instead of staring at him with a stunned expression on her face (as she was doing now). "That's why I was nervous. I was afraid that you were going to be mad at me when you got your memory back."  
  
Lily finally seemed to have found her voice and managed to stutter out the words, "Why didn't you say anything before now?"  
  
"I guess, I was just afraid that you would be angry, and you would hate me even more then you did before you lost your memory. And Sirius was," James was saying so quickly that he did not hear Lily repeat Sirius's name as though she had just understood something.  
  
"Sirius was telling the truth when he said that we got into a fight at the end of third year, but we never did make up. And I am sorry that I didn't tell you the truth sooner."  
  
"James, I," Lily tried to cut in with the look of shock on her face increasing each second.  
  
"No, Lily, let me finish. I really am sorry, and if you don't want to date anymore, I understand. But..." James let the last sentence trail off, and looked at Lily expectantly for several minutes. "You can say something now."  
  
But Lily didn't say anything. She just stared at James with that same look of shock, as she opened and closed her mouth wordlessly.  
  
"I thought as much," replied James to her silence, with sadness in his voice and face. Feeling defeated, James turned around and walked as fast as legs would take him, and did not stop until he was safely back in the dormitory and in bed.

* * *

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS**! 

_Readerreporter_: Sorry that things are going slow. I'll try to make them move faster.   
_Caitlin_: Thank you!   
_Me_: The next chapter will be out quicker.   
_Ohepelss Oramtnci_: I hope that means that it was good!   
_Angel's Luv_: Thanks! And I'm not offended that you don't like Max, although my friend might be because Max is partially based on her.  
_PhantomTzipora_: I'll try and make the chapters longer! Hopefully this one is longer than the last!   
_Anarane Anwamane_: Yay! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone this is the long awaited Chapter 14, although I don't suppose it's as long awaited as Chapter 13. And by the way, all of the other chapters are written but they're written in a notebook (they took up over half the notebook!). Also, I'm going out of town pretty soon, but I'll try and post as much as I can! Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince is the title of book six! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, Sirius would NOT have died in the fifth book.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Lily wasn't sure how long she stood in that hallway. It felt like hours and hours to her, but for all she knew it wasn't more than three minutes. Lily was feeling more confused than she had ever felt in her life. Hadn't James said to Anna and Remus that he wasn't going to tell her the truth? Why had he suddenly changed his mind? Lily's legs felt heavy as she started towards the direction that James had gone. She didn't hurry because she wanted more time alone with her thoughts.  
  
She stopped by the library, wondering if James would be there. She found him sitting at a table with Sirius, and surprisingly Max.  
  
Max looked up at Lily, jumped out of her seat, and ran towards Lily as though she had not seen her months. James and Sirius stared at Max, and then James's gaze turned to Lily. He looked a little shocked to see her there so soon after he told what had really happened.  
  
"It's been horrible," whispered Max.  
  
"I need to talk with James," said Lily sitting in the empty chair next to him, and giving James a small smile.  
  
"Okay," said Sirius grinning at Lily and James, and staying in his seat.  
  
"She meant alone," said Max, grabbing Sirius's arm painfully, and practically dragging him out of the library.  
  
"Now we can't hear them, Maxie," complained Sirius.  
  
"I know. That's why we can out here," said Max as though she was talking to a very small child. "And don't call me Maxie!"  
  
"I want to hear what they're saying," protested Sirius.  
  
"We'll find out later. Just find a way to entertain yourself until we get to the Common Room," said Max as she headed off towards Gryffindor tower, followed closely by Sirius.  
  
"Excellent," breathed Sirius suddenly looking at a nearby Slytherin with greasy hair. Then Sirius looked out of a nearby window, and out at the full moon (which he had forgotten about). "Snivellus."  
  
"Great," said Max sounding annoyed as she caught sight of Snape. "Just great."  
  
"Yeah, it will be," said Sirius who was now walking up to Snape, with Max trailing behind him. Snape looked at the two of them with a confused look on his face. One hand had just moved down to his pocket, and Snape was now clutching his wand tightly.  
  
"What do you want, Black?" spat Snape.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to hex you," said Sirius who had obviously figured out that Snape was holding his wand in his pocket.  
  
"Then what do you want?" asked Snape looking suspiciously at Sirius.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were still curious where Remus goes every month," said Sirius casually but with a venomous look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I just saw Madam Pomfrey leading him to the Whomping Willow. Interesting, isn't it?" replied Snape with an air of supremacy.  
  
"I suppose so, but you don't know where he goes after that, do you? Or how to follow him?" asked Sirius smiling wickedly.  
  
"And you do?" asked Snape in a doubtful voice, but with a hungry look on his face.  
  
"Yes, you see, all you have to do is prod the knot on the tree with a long stick. The branches will freeze, and you'll be able to get in after him," Sirius told Snape.  
  
"You're lying," Snape accused.  
  
"I would never!" Sirius said pretending to be insulted. "But if you don't believe me, why should I care? I just thought that it was time that I was a little nicer to my enemies." Sirius wrapped an arm around Max, who hid a look of disgust, and Snape looked at them suspiciously before heading off towards what appeared to be the school grounds.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Max sounding very confused.  
  
"Remus is a werewolf," said Sirius opening his mouth to add more, but never got the chance.  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled from behind Sirius and Max.  
  
"Oh, hey, Prongs," Sirius greeted. "Lils," he added as he saw that Lily was standing next to James.  
  
"You just told Max that Moony's a werewolf," James said as quietly as he could for fear of being overheard.  
  
"I know and when Snape gets to the end of the tunnel, he's in for the surprise of his life. This is the best prank ever!" said Sirius with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Sirius that prank will kill him!" Lily shouted exasperatedly.  
  
James turned around, and ran off in the direction that Snape had gone in only a few minutes earlier. Lily, on the other hand, ran off in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office, leaving Sirius and Max alone in the hallway.  
  
"Great prank, Sirius," said Max sarcastically. "You'll probably be expelled. Well, at least some good will come out of it."  
  
"You'll miss if I'm expelled, Maxie, and you know it!" grinned Sirius.  
  
"I can't think of anyone I'd miss _LESS_! And stop calling me Maxie!" shouted Max.  
  
"If I'm expelled, you'll be expelled too! You were part of that prank!" argued Sirius loudly.  
  
"I was not!" shouted Max even louder than Sirius. There were now about five or six students standing around watching them.  
  
"Yes, you were," protested Sirius. "I said that it was time that we were nicer to our enemies, and I put my arm around you so he'd believe me!"  
  
"I can't believe you're trying to drag me into your stupid prank! And I can't believe I let you put your arm around me!" shouted Max.  
  
"You guys fight an old married couple," hissed Lily, as she and Professor Dumbledore passed them on their way to the Whomping Willow. But neither one of them said anything else, instead they kept going. Sirius and Max followed Lily and Dumbledore on their way to the Whomping Willow.  
  
Dumbledore, Lily, Max, and Sirius reached the Whomping Willow about fifteen minutes after James had gone in after Snape.  
  
"If James and Snape die ..." whispered Max to Sirius.  
  
"They won't die, and you don't have to worry about me being expelled," Sirius said to Max who was wearing a look of repulsion on her face.  
  
"Make sure no more students come out here," warned Dumbledore as he began to walk up to the tree. But before Dumbledore got to the trunk of the tree, a battered looking James dragging an unconscious Snape crawled out of the tree. James dragged Snape over to where Sirius, Max, and Lily were standing. Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher and put Snape on it.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. He saw Remus. He knows what he is," said James frantically, as Lily flung her arms around James. Lily couldn't believe how worried she had been about James. Her stomach had been twisting in knots ever since he went after Snape.  
  
"I'll tell him not to tell anyone in the future. Now, Miss Evans, Mister Potter, could you please take Severus up to the hospital wing?" asked Dumbledore sounding tired.  
  
"Yes, sir," replied James, pulling out his wand and moving the stretcher with it.  
  
"Mister Black, Miss Pierce," Dumbledore addressed Sirius and Max. "I'd like to speak with the two of you in my office, please."  
  
"Yes," they replied looking extremely nervous now.  
  
"I can't believe you saved Snape's life," Lily commented looking awed, as she and James were heading to the hospital wing.  
  
"Yeah, well not even Snape deserves to die like that," James responded, as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"I know, but you risked your life for someone you hate," Lily said looking admiringly at James.  
  
"Well, if he died he'd probably come back to haunt me as a ghost, so it was really better that I saved him," said James.  
  
"Don't joke about it, James. That was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do," responded Lily quietly.  
  
Lily and James left Snape with Madam Pomfrey. Then they turned around and left, as they saw Dumbledore coming towards the hospital wing to check on Snape. Lily and James arrived outside the Common Room, but they didn't go inside yet.  
  
"That was a really amazing thing you did, James," said Lily.  
  
"Thanks," James muttered with little patches of pink now appearing in his cheeks.  
  
Then Lily did something that she had not expected herself to do. Something she had not done since she got her memory back. She wrapped her arms around James, and their lips met.  
  
How long they stood there, Lily wasn't sure. Time had seemed to speed up each second they were together. She also wasn't sure why she didn't stop or pull away until they were interrupted.  
  
"Get a room you two!" came Sirius's voice. Lily pulled away, blushing slightly and turned her head towards Lily and Sirius who had just appeared next to them.  
  
"Did you guys get into trouble?" Lily asked concernedly.  
  
"I've got detention every night for six weeks," said Sirius bitterly.  
  
"You're lucky you weren't expelled," pointed out James.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lily as James put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you?" Max asked while staring at Lily and James.  
  
"Sure," said Lily as Max snatched her arm and dragged her up to the girl's dormitory,  
  
"What are you doing?" hissed Max, so quietly so no one would wake up.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily genuinely confused.  
  
"I mean with Potter!" Max yelled. "You hugged him at the tree, you were kissing him outside the Common Room, and you let him put his arm around you!"  
  
"You are the one who said that I might have to do this sort of thing," Lily pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't really seemed to mind anymore. You're not really complaining about it anymore. I suppose you were just snogging Potter in the library when you had me and Sirius leave!" said Max failing to keep her voice down.  
  
"We were not!" said Lily, her face turning red. "And are you mad because I'm not whining about him anymore?"  
  
"No, but you are still pretending, right? You don't actually have feelings for Potter?" asked Max with a gaze so intense that Lily felt sure that Max would know if she was lying or not.  
  
"Of course not!" said Lily, although she wasn't sure that she believed the words herself. Did she really have feelings for James?  
  
"Good!" replied Max.  
  
Lily and Max didn't say anything else to each other for the rest of the night. Lily was certain that Max had not believed her when she denied any feelings that Lily might have for Potter. And truthfully, Lily wasn't too sure that she believed what she had said herself.

* * *

And now comes the part where I thank all of my reviewers!  
  
**Taylor**: Thanks! I feel so special! And I think that this chapter is a little bit longer than the last. The next one might be a little shorter though.  
  
**Ani**: Thanks!  
  
**dancinquyn**: Thanks! I've been trying to show a little more detail, but I'm not sure how well it worked out.  
  
**mtm123**: Thank you! That is possibly one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten.  
  
**The Mage of Willowbottom**: Thanks! I think I updated pretty quickly.  
  
**roxy-babe88**: Thank you!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everybody. I'm going out of town tomorrow for two weeks, so it might be awhile until the next update. This is my longest chapter yet. I was halfway through typing this when I realized it was about the length of two of some of my other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and Max and Anna and that's it!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Lily woke up to see that it was still very early. The sun was barely up, and the sky was a light pink. Lily got out of bed to discover that she was not the only one up this early. Anna was already up, and by the looks of it, getting ready to leave.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Ani?" Lily asked still feeling a bit sleepy.  
  
"None of your business," muttered Anna to a rather shocked Lily. And then she remembered the fight with Anna. Had that only been a few days ago? It seemed like a lifetime to Lily.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lily asked tentatively as Anna opened the door, and was about to leave their dormitory.  
  
"Out for a walk," said Anna with forced politeness in her voice.  
  
"Ani, can I just talk to you?" pleaded Lily.  
  
"That's kind of what you're doing," said Anna with a sarcastic tone that did not suit her at all.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lily apologized softly, feeling horribly about how she had treated Anna, and about how Anna was now talking to her. "It wasn't right to endanger your relationship with Remus just so Max and I could play a stupid, childish prank on James and Sirius."  
  
"Are you still going through with it?" asked Anna. "Even if it does make a difference with my relationship with Remus?"  
  
"Am I going to keep dating James, you mean?" asked Lily choosing her words very carefully.  
  
"Yes," answered Anna looking dead serious.  
  
Lily glanced around at the sleeping figures in the dormitory before quickly changing her clothes, and joining Anna at the door.  
  
"Are you going to continue dating James?" repeated Anna, more insistently this time, as the two of them left the dormitory and sat down in the deserted Common Room.  
  
"Anna," Lily addressed her slowly, "if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"  
  
"Yes," replied Anna, wondering what Lily was going to tell her. "What is it?"  
  
"Not Max, not Remus, not Sirius, not Peter, not James, not anybody?" demanded Lily cautiously.  
  
"Of course," said Anna looking curiously at Lily.  
  
Lily did not speak right away. She seemed to be pondering what to say.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to go through with it," said Lily.  
  
"Go through with what?" asked Anna, although she had a strong feeling what "it" might be.  
  
"Max and I had this brilliant prank to play on James and Sirius, and I just don't want go through with it anymore," said Lily rather simply.  
  
"Why not?" asked Anna as though the last few days had never happened.  
  
"James is," Lily began before letting out a sigh, and continuing, "James is a good guy, and he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve to be humiliated in front of the entire school."  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Lily?" asked Anna who was now staring at Lily, completely nonplussed.  
  
"You think I'm crazy," said Lily looking at the shocked and puzzled.  
  
"No," said Anna quickly although she still had a very stunned and confused look on her face. "It's just... what happened?"  
  
"The day that we had a fight, you know the one where James said he wasn't going to tell me the truth?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes," said Anna with the smallest trace of annoyance in her voice, as though she still hadn't forgiven James for what he had said.  
  
"Well, he actually _did_ tell me the truth about the hospital wing and what happened in third year," said Lily with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"You already knew all that though," Anna pointed out, staring at Lily trying to fathom what Lily could be thinking.  
  
"I know, but that's not all," said Lily a bit defensively. "I think that I still would've gone through with the prank if it weren't for last night."  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Anna with an overwhelming feeling of curiosity.  
  
"It was a full moon," said Lily, not noticing that Anna's already pale face had lost most of its color. "And I went into the library to talk to James about..." Lily felt her stomach drop. She had told James that she still wanted to date him, but it had still been part of the prank. Had her feelings towards James really changed that quickly?  
  
"Anyways," Lily continued. "Max and Sirius were there too, and they left and they must have run into Snape because they somehow got him to follow Remus into the Whomping Willow, and –"  
  
"The Whomping Willow?" Anna interrupted suddenly, her voice full of panic. "Does Snape know about Remus now? Did Remus hurt Snape?"  
  
"No, no, Ani," comforted Lily. "James followed Snape in and pulled Snape out. James saved his life."  
  
"Really?" asked Anna disbelievingly. "James saved Snape's life?"  
  
"Yes! And now I feel," Lily struggled to find the words to describe her feelings. But she wasn't sure they could be described. "It's different. I don't think I can dump him in front everyone anymore. I don't think I want to dump him at all."  
  
"You want to date James Potter?" asked Anna looking at Lily before checking her watch to see if they'd been talking for more than hour, to make sure that it wasn't an imposter using the polyjuice potion.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" asked Lily worriedly.  
  
"They might figure it out when they see you two holding hands," said Anna with a smile on her face.  
  
"I mean you won't tell anyone that it started out as a prank?" asked Lily.  
  
"No," sighed Anna. "But I think that you should. I mean, James has a right to know. What if Max lets it _slip_ or something? I really think that James would rather hear it from you."  
  
"Ani!" protested Lily, although she secretly agreed with Anna. She knew that James would be happier if she told him. "You, Max, and me are the only ones who know and we're not going to tell him!"  
  
"Lily," said Anna warningly.  
  
"I'll tell him," said Lily giving in. "But let me wait a little while. I'm not ready yet."  
  
"Fine," Anna agreed, looking around and noticing how many people were in the Common Room now. She now realized that James was making his way towards them from the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Hi, James," Lily greeted happily as he joined them.  
  
"Hello Lily, Anna," he said with a stiffness in his voice when he spoke to Anna that made it clear that he had not forgotten their fight.  
  
"Hi," replied Anna in a rather small and timid voice. "I think I better go now."  
  
"James!" scolded Lily after Anna had left them. "That was rude!"  
  
"Do you know what she said about you, Lily?" asked James who was now glaring at Anna as she was leaving the Common Room.  
  
"Yes," replied Lily softly.  
  
"What? How do you know?" James asked as he stopped glaring in the direction that Anna had been in, and looking confused.  
  
"She told me about the fight you and her and Remus had," lied Lily with a guilty feeling, and avoiding James's eyes, although, he didn't appear to have noticed this. "James, she's really sorry."  
  
"And you just forgive her? Do you know some of the things she said?" asked James furiously.  
  
"James! It doesn't matter! She's sorry! Remus is sorry! Everyone's sorry! Can't you just forget about?" asked Lily.  
  
"Fine, if you say so," James replied after a few seconds with a less than sincere look on his face.  
  
"Thank you," sighed Lily gratefully. "Let's just go to breakfast now."  
  
The next several weeks passed by quite uneventfully, partially owing to the fact that Lily and James were now dating. So, they no longer played their weekly pranks on each other.  
  
Lily couldn't ever remember being as happy as she was in those last few weeks than she had been in her first, second, third, fourth, and fifth year at Hogwarts. Lily had dated other guys before, but she never felt the same rush of excitement that she felt whenever she saw James coming.  
  
However, on every time Lily was with Anna or Max she felt a little twinge of guilt. Lily still hadn't told the James that she had only started going out with him as a prank. But why did it matter why she had started going out with him as long as she _wanted_ to go out with him. And whenever Lily saw Max she couldn't help thinking about how betrayed Max was going to feel when Lily didn't dump James. And what made it worse was that Max had just started to date Sirius, as Lily and Max had agreed earlier.  
  
Lily was sitting in the corner of the Common Room thinking these things over one day, when she was joined by James.  
  
"Hi," he said bending down and giving her a quick kiss. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Studying for finals," said Lily peering over her Charms notes. "Something you should be doing too."  
  
"Lily! I don't need to study! I already know it all!" said James looking shocked at her suggestion.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, and so do you," he said proudly, as he grabbed Lily's notes from her hand and tossing them into the fireplace.  
  
"James!" Lily yelled. She quickly pulled out her wand and removed her unscathed notes from the burning fire.  
  
"How come they're not all burnt?" asked James looking completely flabbergasted.  
  
"I charmed them so they can't be destroyed," Lily answered.  
  
"How'd you do that?" James asked staring at her notes.  
  
"You know all of it, huh?" asked Lily with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Lily, Lily, so I don't know one charm. We can't all be perfect like you," James told her grinning, as she went back to studying her Charms notes.  
  
"Can't you take a break from studying for the man you love?" asked James playfully.  
  
"Is Sirius here?" Lily asked jokingly, glancing around the Common Room.  
  
"Yes, Lily dear, I am here," came Sirius's voice, just as Lily spotted him a few feet away. Wondering why she hadn't seen him before.  
  
"Oh, Sirius!" said Lily standing up, her voice full of mock concern. "James has found us out!"  
  
"It's okay, love," said Sirius giving Lily a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, you two," said James dryly before giving an unnaturally large sigh. "I guess I can't ask you to come visit me in the summer. Not with Sirius there."  
  
"You were going to ask me to come visit you?" Lily asked excitedly.  
  
"But now I can't because you're in love with Sirius," said James sadly.  
  
"James! I want to come see you!" yelled Lily as though James was deaf.  
  
"But you love Sirius," sighed James. "Too bad I already told my parents that you were coming."  
  
"James, you idiot! I don't love Sirius! I love you!" Lily yelled at James, suddenly aware that the whole Common Room could hear them. Lily felt her whole body go numb. She had never admitted this to anyone before. What if James didn't feel the same way? What if he broke up with her because of it?  
  
"I love you too," James stammered, looking a little stunned by Lily's confession.  
  
"I knew it!" yelled Sirius, killing the moment that had just occurred between James and Lily.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," mumbled James as he leaned in to kiss Lily.  
  
"What's going on?" came Remus's voice, as he, Anna, Max, and Peter had just joined Lily, James, and Sirius (although Lily and James didn't seem to have noticed this).  
  
"Well, Lily and I confessed our love," said Sirius casually as though they were discussing the weather.  
  
"James seems to be taking it well," commented Remus glancing at them, as Max hit Sirius.  
  
"Ow!" said Sirius rubbing the spot on his arm where she had hit him. "What was that for?"  
  
"We've been dating for less than two weeks, and you've already cheated on me with my best friend?" asked Max hitting Sirius in the arm once more.  
  
"I'm in an abusive relationship!" yelled Sirius, as Anna, Remus, Peter, and Max laughed.  
  
"Now how often does the guy get to say that?" asked Anna.  
  
"So, what happened after you and Lily confessed your love, Sirius?" asked Peter.  
  
"Lily doesn't seem to be very faithful to you, Sirius," said Remus as Lily and James finally pulled apart.  
  
"Oh, well, James invited her to spend the summer with him. Then she and James confessed _their_ love."  
  
"Poor Sirius," said Anna patting his arm sympathetically, as Lily and James looked up and saw who had joined them.  
  
"When did you guys get here?" asked James.  
  
"A few minutes ago, but you and Lily looked kind of busy," said Remus slyly, while James grinned widely, and Lily blushed about the shade of her hair.  
  
"So, where have you all been?" asked Lily attempting to change the subject.  
  
"We were studying in the library," said Max. "Lily, I was wondering if you could help me with my Charms notes."  
  
"Sure," she said absentmindedly, as she stared lovingly at James.  
  
"Great," said Max. "I left them in the library. Come with me."  
  
"Can't you get them yourself, Max?" Lily asked as she slipped her hand into James's hand.  
  
"Come on, Lils," said Max forcefully grabbing Lily's arm, and dragged her out of the Common Room, before Lily even had the chance to grab her Charms notes. Max kept pulling at Lily until they had rounded a corner.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Lily Rose Evans?" yelled Max.  
  
"I was going to help you with your Charms notes. That's why you dragged me out of the Common Room," said Lily staring confusedly at Max.  
  
"I meant with James!" shouted Max.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lily trying to sound as though this was all perfectly normal.  
  
"You've changed Lily! Or you're one hell of an actress!" screamed Max.  
  
"We've already had this conversation," said Lily coldly.  
  
"And now we're having it again! I saw you two the night of Sirius's prank! And it's only been getting worse!" ranted Max, her voice getting louder and louder with each word.  
  
"Are you done?" Lily asked icily.  
  
"No! I'm not!" shouted Max. "Are you going through with the plan or not? Are you dumping him at the Quidditch match on Saturday or not?"  
  
"No," whispered Lily so softly that Max could hardly hear her.  
  
Max turned to leave but Lily caught up with her.  
  
"As if you don't understand!" Lily hissed quietly. "You know what I'm going through because you're going through it too! You just don't want to admit it! You may not love Sirius they way I love James, but I know you care about him!"  
  
"Wrong," said Max coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously. "And come Saturday, I am dumping Sirius Black at the Quidditch match."  
  
Max stormed away angrily, as Lily turned around and headed back towards the Common Room. But as soon as she turned the corner, she came face to face with James.  
  
"I think we need to talk," said James coolly.

* * *

This is normally the part where I'd thank my reviewers, but I didn't actually have any, so... Please review this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Sorry if it's taken me awhile to update but I've been out of town for two and a half weeks. So I haven't really had the chance to type up this new chapter. Sorry again. Oh, and one more quick note this is the LAST chapter. And I have an epilogue that I'll post and I'll answer any questions that you may have in it.  
  
_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hogwarts, and so on do not belong to me. The only things that I do own are the characters Max and Anna._  
  
_Chapter 16  
_  
"James!" gasped Lily. She was completely taken aback. Lily felt a flooding sensation of despair go through her. This was it. James was going to break up with her! He would never speak to her again! He probably wouldn't even look at her after this! Why hadn't she just told him the truth like Anna had told her to?!  
  
"You forgot your Charms notes," said James with his voice shaking as he held them up, and Lily could see that his hands were also shaking rather violently.  
  
"James," Lily began looking at her feet as a tear coursed down her cheek. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes! He would never look at her the same way with them again, and the tears fell harder down the sides of her face.  
  
"One hell of an actress, aren't you Lils?" he spat venomously at her.  
  
"No, James! It wasn't act!" sobbed Lily softly, but James hadn't seemed to have heard her.  
  
"You were going to dump me tomorrow at the Quidditch Cup! You were going to humiliate me, and," James paused as realization dawned upon him. "And Remus and Anna were right! You've been planning this all along! You've had your memory back for months!"  
  
Lily nodded still crying, and unable to say anything. James felt sick and humiliated. Why had he just told Lily that he loved her? She'd probably been laughing at him she left the Common Room.  
  
"I told you I loved you, Lily!" shouted James and as hard as he was trying he could not disguise the pain and sorrow in his voice.  
  
"I love you too," choked Lily through her tears, finally looking him in the eyes, and saw that they were wet too.  
  
"No, you don't," said James shakily as Lily, but slowly becoming steadier. "And I'll save you the trouble of breaking up with me tomorrow. It's over, Lily."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something...anything in her defense. But James had already turned around and was heading back to the Common Room at a rapid pace. Lily followed him through the Common Room and up to the Boy's Dormitory, completely unaware that the entire Common Room's eyes were on them as she followed him up the stairs.  
  
"You're not supposed to be in here, Lily," James said coolly.  
  
"Since when do you care about the rules?" asked Lily unevenly attempting a small smile but it faltered at the look on James's face.  
  
"I mean it, Lily. Leave," said James turning around to stare out the window, as he felt his eyes begin to water and burn. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had ever meant anything to him. He hated everything about her at the moment, but it was mingled with love. And James had never been feeling more angry and confused then he did at that very moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, James," cried Lily.  
  
"That you got caught, you mean! You're sorry that you got caught, and didn't have the chance to humiliate me!" said James bitterly.  
  
"No, that's not it," sobbed Lily.  
  
"Oh! Then you're sorry you had to date me for so long, is that it?" asked James turning around, his resolution not to look at her giving away.  
  
"No, James!" Lily pleaded.  
  
"Evans, will you leave me alone. You got your wish; you've played the best prank ever. I don't want to see you anymore. Leave, _Evans_."  
  
Lily felt a terrible lurch in her stomach as James called her by her last name. She stared at James for a few seconds before leaving the Boy's Dormitory aware that whole Common Room's eyes were on her, and could see her tear-streamed face. She rushed up to her own dormitory, got into bed, and pulled the hangings shut. She didn't feel like answering any questions tonight.  
  
Although Lily woke up quite early the next morning she stayed in bed until she was sure that everyone was at the Quidditch match. She was quite surprised when she saw that Anna was sitting on the floor next to her bed on the other side of the dormitory.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," said Anna with a distant voice rivaled only by the look in her eyes.  
  
Lily sat up thoroughly wishing that Anna had just gone to the Quidditch match. Lily didn't feel up to talking to anyone right now.  
  
"Don't you _want_ to watch Remus in the Quidditch match?" asked Lily hoping that Anna would get the hint and leave. Last night kept playing over and over again in Lily's head. She could feel her eyes stinging and burning.  
  
"He won't miss me," said Anna, her voice breaking slightly.  
  
"Does the whole school know?" asked Lily suddenly.  
  
"You know what rumors are like at Hogwarts. They spread like wildfire," said Anna sadly.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily dully, feeling oddly numb. "James hates me, doesn't he?"  
  
"No," lied Anna. "He's just feels angry because you lied to him, so he really thinks that you hate him."  
  
"I love him," said Lily softly.  
  
"I know. I tried to tell him that last night. I told him about our conversation we had a few months ago. Then him and Remus and all them got mad at me. They thought that I knew the whole time," finished Anna her voice breaking again. Lily looked over at her and saw that her eyes were red and swollen. Lily then realized that she had been crying the while time that they had been talking.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lily began hopelessly. It was bad enough that she had ruined hers and James relationship, but Anna didn't deserve to suffer too.  
  
"Sirius broke up with Max last night after he found out. She seemed a little shocked," commented Anna quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Remus shouldn't have broken up with you because of me," apologized Lily.  
  
"It's fine," said Anna. "At least there's only one week of school left."  
  
"Yeah, one week," muttered Lily as tears poured down her face.  
  
That one week of Hogwarts was the longest Lily ever faced. Lily didn't think that she had cried as much in her entire life as she did in that last week of school. Her only friend was Anna now because Max was angry at her for falling love with James, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were angry at her for lying to James.  
  
The whole school seemed to know exactly what happened, and Lily now had to endure snide remarks, or be completely ignored. However, Lily preferred it when people would make rude comments. Because they took her mind off what had happened that night which was all that ever entered her mind anymore. That night kept replaying over and over again in her head, and ways she could've made it better during the days. And the nights were no better. For every night Lily found herself plagued by the same dream of what had happened that night.  
  
Every day Lily kept looking for an opportunity to talk with James privately. But every time she saw him he was either accompanied by Sirius, Remus, Peter, or (much to Lily's disgust) a girl that Lily knew to be a sixth year Ravenclaw.  
  
"He doesn't really like her," Anna told Lily consolingly as James and the Ravenclaw girl passed their compartment on the train as they were heading home. "He loves you, Lily. I know he does!"  
  
"Well, it's working. I was supposed to spend the summer with him." complained Lily grumpily. Although she felt slightly guilty because she knew that Anna had to be going through just as much pain as she was.  
  
"You still could," said Anna thoughtfully.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Show up on his doorstep, and say "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm your son's ex-girlfriend, and I only started dating him as part of a prank, but now I'm in love with him?" suggested Lily sarcastically.  
  
"You may want to leave out the part about the prank," said Anna with a weak smile.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny," said Lily remembering the time that James had said the exact same thing to her and Sirius. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"Well, let's hear it then," came Max's voice. Lily and Anna looked up, surprised to see her standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys. I shouldn't have tried to force you to dump James, and I should have been more supportive. And you were right about Sirius, Lily. I do care about him," admitted Max grudgingly, as she sat down next to Lily.  
  
"Max apologized, admitted she liked Sirius, and Lily fell in love with James Potter! This has been the craziest year ever," said commented Anna.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lily with her first smile in a week. "You had a plan, Ani?"  
  
"Well, not so much a plan as a vague concept," said Anna hazily.  
  
"You had a vague concept then, Anna?" asked Max smirking.  
  
"Well, why don't we just find James and try and explain what happened. Then they start dating again, and Lily spends the summer with him."  
  
"Or if that doesn't work, we could stun him, kidnap him, use the Imperius Curse to force him to date Lily until she's bored and dumps him, or she wants to marry him," suggested Max.  
  
"Or we could do it the way that isn't illegal, and won't land us a cell in Azkaban," remarked Anna dryly.  
  
"That's less fun though," said Max sulkily crossing her arms.  
  
"I think I prefer Anna's way actually," said Lily. "I'm going to go find James."  
  
"Why?" asked Max who was now standing up looking out the compartment.  
  
"Have you not been listening?" asked Lily incredulously.  
  
"No. I mean he's coming this way," said Max.  
  
"Really?" asked Lily jumping to her feet and saw that James was coming towards them. And this time, thankfully he was alone.  
  
"James, can I talk to you?" Lily asked as he approached.  
  
"We've already had this conversation, Evans," said James coldly.  
  
Lily flinched at James calling her by her last name again, but didn't let it shake her. She was going to tell James the truth. She was going to make him understand what had happened.  
  
"_You_ said a lot of things, James. I don't recall me getting to say much," replied Lily very aware that Max and Anna were still standing there.  
  
"Max, don't we have to..." Anna trailed off as she got out of her seat.  
  
"Right," said Max catching on. "Remember if Anna's plan doesn't work we can always use the Imperius Curse."  
  
"She was joking about the Imperius Curse, I think," said Lily nervously.  
  
James simply folded his arms, and said, "You said you had something to say, was that it?"  
  
"No," said Lily feeling slightly annoyed. "James, it's just... how did you fell when you found out that I lied to you?"  
  
"How do you think I felt, Lily?! I trusted you! I love you!" James shouted as he felt his temper rising.  
  
"And how do you think I felt when I found out that you lied to me in the Hospital Wing?" yelled Lily so loudly that she was sure that the people in the next compartment over had heard her.  
  
"I told you the truth," hissed James.  
  
"It took you long enough! I already had my memory back when you said it," ranted Lily passionately.  
  
James looked rather taken aback by this new piece of information. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you say that you wanted to keep dating me?"  
  
"Because I was still planning on dumping you then," said Lily irritably.  
  
"I knew it!" shouted James with a voice so icy that it could have froze water.  
  
"You don't know anything, James Potter. It started out that way and then something changed!"  
  
"What changed?" asked James, his voice much warmer than it had been earlier.  
  
"Remember what I said last week in the Common Room? I meant it," Lily told him heatedly.  
  
"You love Sirius?" James asked smiling playfully at Lily. Her heart gave a giant leap. It felt so good to see James smile at her like that again.  
  
Lily laughed and said, "James, you prat, I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said right before he pulled Lily as close as he possibly could to him and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Now thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are all great! 

**James And Lily 4eva**: But it all ends happy, so everything's okay, right?  
**Candy**: I updated! Yay me!  
**Katie**: Thank you!  
**xxGREEN BAYxx**: Thanks, and thanks for reviewing my other story too!  
**Sweetaccent**: Sorry that I left you hanging at the end of the last chapter.  
**Lily4477**: Thanks! I'm glad you really like my story.  
**Born2driveat16**: Thanks! I'm happy you love my story.  
**Elf 5h4l)0w**: That's a very interesting name. I'm sorry that the ending to the last chapter sucked. I think that this one is a little better.  
**Ashley**: Thanks!  
**MoonyPadfootProngs4eva**: Thanks! And you'll be happy to know that Chapter 15 was the last cliffie (for this story anyways).  
**Emma3**: I updated!  
**Hye em yes**: Thanks. Interesting name.  
**Princesscutle86**: I'm happy that you loved it!  
**PhantomTzipora**: Thanks, I'm glad you thought that the last two chapters were good because I was afraid that everybody hated them.  
**Dancinuyn**: Thank you very much!


	17. Epilogue

* * *

Hey everyone! It's the epilogue! What Happens When is over. I'm so sad! I love this story so much! I'm so sad that it's over!! I think it's the best story I've ever written (and now you're probably all going wow she must have wrote some pretty horrible stories). This is really short, but it is just a epilogue. But anyways, if this leaves any unanswered questions about what happens to any of the characters read the books again, or just e-mail me! A lot of things are implied. Whoo-hoo!!! I've got over 100 reviews for this now!!!! And I now have **two** complete stories!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I would be writing the sixth book instead of fan fiction on a Friday night.  
  
Epilogue  
  
**One Year Later**  
  
Lily was looking over her History of Magic notes. Or at least that was what she was trying to do. Her mind kept floating back to her boyfriend, James Potter. He was smart, handsome, athletic, and she loved him more than she ever loved anyone else!  
  
"What are you doing, Lily?" came James's voice. Lily looked up and saw that James was now standing next to her.  
  
"Studying for N.E.W.T.'s. Something that you should be doing," said Lily knowing full well that James had not even looked at any of his notes since he wrote them.  
  
"Okay. Let's study," said James to Lily's surprise, and he took the seat next to her.  
  
"You don't feel like you have a fever," said Lily as she put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"I really want to do well on the N.E.W.T.'s. Will you look over my notes?" asked James as he handed her a very short piece of parchment.  
  
"James, what is this? These are your notes?" asked Lily looking at James's incredibly short piece of parchment.  
  
"Just read it, Lily," commanded James with a look of anticipation on his face. Lily looked down at the parchment, and finally saw what was written on it.  
  
_I love you._

_Will you marry me?_  
  
"Well?" asked James nervously.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!" Lily shouted happily, as she tore off the ring that was attached to the bottom of the parchment, and put it on her finger.  
  
"She said yes! I told you all she would!" James shouted. Lily looked over and saw that Sirius, Remus, Peter, Max, and Anna were standing a few feet away from them.  
  
"You all knew that he was going to propose, and you didn't tell me?" yelled Lily.  
  
"Oh, come on!" said Anna. "It's not as though you would tell us if someone was going to propose to one of us?"  
  
"Well, no, I suppose not," said Lily casting a weird look at Remus.  
  
"I can't believe you said yes, Lily!" shouted Sirius pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius, I just don't love you anymore," Lily replied jokingly.  
  
"Alright, I've had enough of this joke!" said Max sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Me too," agreed James.  
  
"Jealous?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No!" denied Max and James, as Max's face turned bright red.  
  
"When are you two going to get married?" asked Peter excitedly.  
  
"Peter, I just asked her about a minute ago. I'm thinking about a year," responded James.  
  
"I don't suppose you were planning on telling me that?" questioned Lily.  
  
"Nope, I was afraid you might back out, so I was going to have Remus put the Imperius curse on you," said James glancing at Max.  
  
"I might try to back out now that you've said that," Lily said teasingly.  
  
"Now James will be introducing everyone to Lily as his fiancé," said Remus.  
  
"Good idea, Moony," said James dragging Lily over to a group of first years that he had never spoken to before, as Lily shot a piercing glance at Remus.  
  
"They're crazy," commented Max. "Not as crazy as you Sirius, but still..."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Sirius said haughtily.  
  
"So, Remus, what were you saying earlier?" asked Anna, but before Remus could respond. Max asked Anna question.  
  
"Who do you think gets to be the maid of honor, Ani?" asked Max looking at Anna.  
  
"More important who gets to be the best man?" asked Sirius.  
  
They all looked back at Lily and James. Lily's face was brick red, as James had run out of people he didn't know in the Common Room. He was now attempting to introduce an old portrait in the corner to Lily.

* * *

Now here's the part where I thank all of my reviewers! 

_SiriusJamesRemus'sGirl_: Thank you. I'm happy you like it.

_Hye em yes_: Yep, they finally love each other!

_WayTooMuchTime_: Thanks!

_Nina_: Thanks! I'm really happy that you loved the last chapter.

_James And Lily 4eva_: Yup, aw pretty much covers it.

_Sweetaccent_: I actually agree with you and when I was writing it, I really felt that there was something missing from it too. I decided that there should have been more Sirius in it but I really couldn't find a way to work him in. Thanks for the review.


End file.
